10 Years On
by d22grl
Summary: 10 years on from worlds the Bella's are re-uniting. After Beca left without saying goodbye 10 years ago will the Bellas finally find out why. Will Beca finally lay herself bare for them. Will she finally tell Chloe how she's felt for all these years. Summary not great but it is my first fic so give it a go. Bechloe - g!p Beca
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I do not own any of the Pitch Perfect characters, I am merely borrowing them for this story. This is my first FanFic so any and all feedback is most welcome and wanted. Any questions or anything that isn't clear let me know. Also in this story Beca and Jesse never had a romantic relationship.

Lost! Beca could always lose herself looking at photos of her and the Bella's. Photos of their first ICCA win, of house parties, slumber parties and of course worlds. They were good times. If Beca was honest with herself they were the best years of her life. The most alive she had ever been. But life always keeps moving and people moved on, life moved on.

At first staying in touch with the Bella's had been easy, daily texts and skype chats, group emails, Beca could almost pretend that they were all still together, still living under the same roof. But as time moved forward daily texts become weekly, then monthly, then just on special occasions like birthdays. It was easier then she thought it would be to push these girls away. To push Chloe away. The girls that brought her out of her shell, the girls that made her feel alive, the girls that taught her to love, the girls that gave her purpose. They slowly drifted out of her circle, out of her life. Beca knew it was unreasonable but she felt abandoned by them, she knew them drifting apart was her fault but she couldn't help but resent them for it. For letting her push them away. If they hadn't made her love them and rely on them she wouldn't feel like this. Feel this loneliness that seems to settle so deep inside her its apart of her bones, her very soul. Sometimes Beca wishes she could go back to being that naïve, unaware girl she was when she started college, she wishes she could remove this self-awareness. Remove the part of herself that is completely honest, even brutally so. But she can't. She knows herself and she knows it was within her control not to lose the Bella's. But sometimes it's easier to be lonely and miserable, when you have known that feeling for so much of your life, it's just easier to go back to it.

It's been 10 years since the Bella's won the World's and although Beca loves to spend a lot her time looking back at those years and remembering the good times, when presented with a chance to see these girls again at "The Bella's Reunion" organised by the one and only Aubrey Posen, Beca is frozen in fear. Can she invite these girls back into her life again, even only for a night? Can she know what it's like to have their presence next to her again only to feel the absence of it after it's over? More importantly is she brave enough to find out how they have all lived and blossomed without her? How they could so easily live without their badass DJ? But the hardest question plaguing Beca's thoughts as she reads and re-reads the invitation is, can she face Chloe?

The invitation is for a weekend together back at the old Bella's House in Atlanta. A whole weekend with the girls that meant the world to her. A whole weekend with THE girl that meant the world to her. How could she deny herself that? She couldn't no matter how much of a masochist she thought she was. She couldn't deny herself this. So she picks up the invite and her phone and sends her rsvp through.

 ** _Beca M: Aubrey, I will be there, Beca Mitchell._**

After she hit send she couldn't help but remember the last time she saw the blonde, after the tumultuous start to their friendship over the years Beca had grown to love and respect her old nemesis. They had built a strong friendship over the years, one built firmly on friendly banter and a strong protectiveness of the one and only Chloe Beale. If it was one thing Beca and Aubrey could agree on it was always wanting the best for the bubbly red-head.

 _Beca stands in the crowded airport looking up at the departures board, bags packed at her feet and large coffee grasped tightly in her hand, headphones hanging around her neck. This was it. This was what she had been working towards for as long as she could remember. Her flight departed in less then 2 hours but instead of being excited she felt guilty. Maybe sneaking out of the Bella's house with only a not as a goodbye was the wrong move. Not maybe it definitely was the wrong move. But Beca couldn't say goodbye. Not to these girls. Not to Chloe. Not after the last few weeks she had gone through, she couldn't say goodbye to another person. So here she stood, staring at the departure board, wondering what her future would hold and that's when she feels a tap on her shoulder. As Beca turns she never would of guessed that Aubrey Posen would be standing behind her. "Aubrey?" Beca questions, "What are you doing here?"_

 _"You really thought I would let you leave without saying goodbye Mitchell?" Aubrey says._

 _"I was kinda counting on it" Beca Smirks back. Aubrey looks less than impressed, in fact she looks kind of hurt by Beca's sarcastic remark._

 _"Beca, I know these last few weeks"_

 _"Don't" Beca cuts her off, "I can't Aubrey. I just can't"_

 _Aubrey nods her head in understanding, "at lease let me have a coffee with you before your flight starts boarding, it is 6 am after all"_

 _Beca smiles and nods her head. They find a couch in the waiting area near the windows and sit watching the plains land and take off. They sit in silence for a good 15 minutes before Aubrey breaks the silence._

 _"You know you're going to regret not saying goodbye" she says._

 _"I left a note"_

 _"A note? A note Beca? Don't you think the girls deserve more than that? That Chloe deserves more than just a note?"_

 _"Aubrey" and there is a sternness in Beca's voice that Aubrey hasn't heard before, Beca's jaw is clenched so tightly it looks like she the veins in her neck are going to pop._

 _"Let's just enjoy these coffees, I don't want to fight with you, not now" Beca says though the strain in her voice is evident. Aubrey can clearly tell that Beca is at war with herself._

 _"Ok, I'm sorry" Aubrey concedes. Beca shoots her a disbelieving look. Aubrey never backs down, especially when it came to Beca._

 _"ok?" Beca questions. Aubrey nods "ok, I don't want to fight with you either and as much I don't agree with you sneaking out, there is a part of me that understands it. But you know Chloe won't"_

 _"I know" Beca says. "You'll look after her right?"_

 _"Of course I will Beca, but who is going to look after you?" Aubrey asks._

 _"Flight 294 Atlanta to Los Angeles is now boarding at gate 23"_

 _"Saved by bell" Beca smirks as she stands up and grabs her bags. Aubrey smiles and wraps her arms around her "Look after yourself Mitchell"_

 _"You too Posen"_

 _As Beca walks away Aubrey wonders if she really will look after herself._

The buzzing of her phone breaks Beca of her reverie.

 ** _Aubrey P: It will be good to see you Mitchell, I know Chloe especially will be glad to see you._**


	2. Chapter 2

The next month flies by for Beca, between work and getting herself mentally prepared for the weekend ahead of her, time just flies. Before she knows it she is standing in the middle of LAX staring at the departures board, bags at her feet and headphones around her neck and she all but laughs at herself and how in regards to something's she really hasn't changed in the last 10 years.

As she boards the plan and settles into her window seat she slides on her headphones with the hope of getting a few hours' sleep before she lands. As she presses play on her music the first few bars of Titanium start and Beca smiles to herself because of course this song would play now. Beca continues smiling as the song 'builds' and she can help but remember the time she had sung with a very naked Chloe Beale in the shower. Beca can almost feel herself blushing all over again as she closes her eyes and lets the music wash over her and lull her into sleep.

"Ma'am?" Beca can hear someone asking. "Excuse me Ma'am?" there it is again, and shes moving. Suddenly Beca is wide awake and staring around herself, standing next to her looking concerned is one of the flight attendants.

"Ma'am, are you ok?" She asks Beca.

Beca looks at her confused "Yeah I'm fine, why?"

"You were screaming Ma'am" the flight attendant looks at her with is it sympathy in her eyes?

As Beca looks past her and at the other passengers she sees the same look on all their faces.

"Yeah I'm fine, bad dream I guess. Aghh not really a fan of flying either" Beca says somewhat embarrassed.

"That's ok, it can happen to everyone, would you like anything before we start our descent?" The hostess asks.

"Umm yeah umm just a scotch on the rocks if that's ok, thanks" Beca says as she rubs her face trying to remove the fogginess left over from her nap and the lingering unease of her nightmare. I thought I was past this Beca thinks. It's been years since she had suffered a nightmare. Years since she had even spent any time thinking back on what had happened before she left for L.A. Beca thought she was past it, maybe she was, maybe it was just going back to Atlanta which was making her remember. Maybe. Or maybe she hadn't moved on at all, maybe she had just gotten so good at burying her emotions that she thought she was over it.

The hostess places her drink down in front of her and Beca mumbles out a thank you before she picks up the plastic cup swirls the liquid around a bit before knocking it back in one go. As the scotch slides down the back of her throat leaving a burning trail in its wake Beca allows herself to calm down, focusing on levelling out her heart rate and her breathing. She's ok she chants to herself in her head, she's ok.

As the plane begins its decent Beca realises this is it, no turning back now. Its time to face the Bella's and her past.

Its time to face Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

As the taxi pulls up in front of the Bella House Beca can see through the cabbies window someone sitting on the front porch. As Beca steps out of cab and walks round the back to collect her bags she notices the figure standing and starting to make their way down the front steps. With all her bags in tow Beca walks a few feet up the path to meet her former captain.

"Aubrey hey" Beca says somewhat apprehensively.

Aubrey walks right up to her and wraps her in a hug, "it's good to see you hobbit, I almost thought you might bail" she says as she stands back to take in all that is this 10 years older Beca Mitchell.

"You would think you would of grown out of plaid shirts by now" Aubrey comments.

Beca huffs and smirks "why fix what isn't broke, besides we both know I rock plaid" Beca responds with as much cockiness as she can muster.

"ahh huh" Aubrey responds with a laugh "sure you do".

"where is everyone?" Beca asks.

"I sent some of the girls to get supplies, and some of the others have gone to check out the campus, see some old professors that sort of stuff" Aubrey smiles.

"What about Chl" before Beca can finish her sentence she hears her name being called from behind Aubrey.

"Beca?"

As Aubrey moves aside so Beca can see, Beca is freezes, she can't breathe. There she is. Chloe. Chloe freaking Beale. And she is even more beautiful than Beca remembers. And before Beca can tell herself to start breathing again Chloe is in front of her, wrapping her arms so tightly around her she can smell her lavender body wash. And oh my god how Beca has missed that smell.

"hey Chlo" Beca chokes out.

"hey" Chloe whispers in her ear. "I've missed you Becs"

Beca just squeezes Chloe tighter to her and its all Beca can do to not fall apart in arms.

"Me too Chlo, me too" Beca whispers back.

Aubrey smiles watching the two friends reunite after so long and she wonders if maybe this time things between the two could be more than just friendship. She knew Chloe still held a torch for Beca and she had a feeling Beca was still pinning over her red headed best friend.

"Come on you two, lets go inside so Beca can dump her stuff and we can have a drink before the others get back" Aubrey says breaking two out of their hug.

"Sounds good" Chloe chirps as she bends down to grab one of Beca's bags.

"Lead the way Posen" Beca says as she brings up the rear.

As the three women settle on the couch with a glass of wine, a feeling of home settles upon them. Like this is exactly where they are supposed to be.

"So Beale, Posen what's been happening?" Beca asks first. She figures if she can keep them talking the more time she will have before they start in on her.

"Well" Aubrey starts "since I last saw you I moved further up ladder and work and now oversee the company as there Vice President, I also did some extra study on side so I could go into Law. I'm based in Boston now, have been for the last few years. Which makes seeing Chloe easy since she's only an hour away in Providence" Aubrey smiles as she looks over to Chloe to pick up the conversation.

"As for me as much as I thought I would make it as an exotic dancer, it didn't exactly turn out they way" Chloe says as she laughs and dips her head.

"I ended up going into teaching, so I now teach at the local school and also do some guidance councillor stuff. I really love it, I love that I can help mould these young adults, and teach that the world doesn't have to be a totally ugly place. It's really satisfying." Chloe says.

"That totally makes sense." Beca says "you were always a great teacher with the Bella's, that school has some very lucky kids to have a teacher like you" Beca clears her throat after speaking, not meaning to say any of that. Chloe blushes "Thanks Bec, anyway what about you? Your still in L.A?" Chloe asks.

"Yeah still in L.A, I have a job with one of the record labels out there, I do a lot of production stuff for upcoming artists and also a lot of lyric writing which is something a bit different for me" Beca says while trying to get the spotlight off of herself.

"Really song writing?" Aubrey asks "any songs we might of heard?"

Just as Beca is about to answer the front door flies open allowing the entrance of the other Bella's with Amy leading the way. "Oi you twig bitches, did you start the drinking without us?" Amy bellows.

The three women stand and embrace all the Bella's one by one, each exchanging pleasantries of "its good to see you" or "I miss you". As the mass catch up continues inside the living room Beca take the opportunity while everyone is distracted to slip out the front door onto the porch to look out over the lake. She isn't out there long before she hears the front door open behind her.

"I thought I would find you out here" Chloe says as she comes to stand next to Beca handing her a drink as she does so.

"Thanks" Beca says holding up the drink before taking a large sip, before placing the drink on the railing in front of her.

"It really is good to see you Bec, I really have missed you" Chloe says.

"I'm still pissed you left without saying goodbye all those years ago. Why didn't you say goodbye?" Chloe asks.

"I left a note"

"That's a cop out Bec and you know it. I thought I meant more to, you were my best friend and I didn't even get to say goodbye or wish you luck"

"You do mean more" Beca whispers. "But that's why I couldn't do it. You would of cried, then I would of cried" Beca laughs trying to make light of the situation. "it was easier to just slip out"

"Easier for who Bec?" Chloe turns so she is facing her. Beca continues to stare out over the lake refusing to make eye contact. Beca leans forward onto her forearms picking up her drink and taking another large swig.

"Your right Chlo, I shouldn't have just sneaked out like that, at least not without saying something to you, but I just didn't know how to say goodbye. But I do know how to walk away…it runs in the family after all" Beca admits bitterly.

Chloe nods, after they had all returned from worlds something had happened to Beca, Chloe suspected it was something family related but Beca never said anything. In fact Beca never muttered one word about it. All the Bella's knew is that one night Beca had ended up in the hospital. They wouldn't of even of known that much except the hospital called to check on her after she had discharged herself against medical advice. Chloe remembers seeing the small brunette walk into the house the night she got the phone call. Beca looked like she had gone 10 rounds in an MMA fight but no matter how much probing and questioning Beca never said a word about it. As far as Chloe and the rest of the Bella's were concerned that was the night that they started to lose their captain. Beca spent the rest of the next few weeks before she left for LA in her room mixing, packing or sitting here on the porch staring off into space.

"I'm sorry" Beca whispers. Still not making eye contact with Chloe. Chloe sighs and wraps her arms around her and rests her head on Beca's shoulder.

"It's ok" Chloe says "but I want to be a part of your life, I want my best friend back. I need you in my life DJ" Chloe says un-wrapping herself from around Beca.

"Well you did see me naked" Beca says with a wink finally turning to look at Chloe.

Chloe smiles one of her mega-watt smiles at Beca and says "oh I remember don't you worry" while winking back at Beca. Beca blushes and laughs feeling herself relax back into the flirty banter which was always an inevitability with Chloe. "Don't think I have forgotten how confident you are, about all of that" Beca says gesturing up and down Chloe's body. It was Chloe's turn to blush this time.

"Oi Bloe get your skinny arses in here, we are all sitting down to some dinner" Amy says as the opens the front door. "I'm about to tell everyone of how Bumper proposed to me buck naked in the middle of the jungle, trust me you don't wanna miss that!" she says as she turns and walks back inside the house.

"Any story that involves Bumper being butt naked is a story I think I could handle skipping" Beca says sarcastically. Chloe grins and links her arm through Beca's as they walk back into the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Dinner with the Bella's was great, they all had an awesome time catching up and reminiscing on old times. They even broke into song a few times and Stacy jumped on the table to dance followed by Fat Amy. It was hilarious night for all the former Bella's and they all loved being together once again. As the night grew late the Bella's dropped off one by one, and as Beca made her way up to the top floor to her former bedroom for the night she couldn't believe how good it felt to be back with these awesome nerds again.

As she opened the door to the room she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight in front of her. Chloe Beale standing there in just her underwear. Beca knew she should look away but she was captivated. The golden expanse of Chloe's skin was stunning and Beca could see that the past 10 years had not been unkind to her. Chloe still looked good, really really good if Beca was honest. Realising she was being a creep Beca coughed out an apology while turning around "sorry, I didn't realise anyone was in here"

"it's ok Bec, I'm still pretty confident about all this" Chloe said while pointing to her body.

"you should be" Beca said laughing at how they had done this conversation more then once.

"It's ok DJ you can turn around now, I promise I'm decent" Chloe said as she sits herself down on what used to be Amy's bed now clad in boxers and a tank top. That isn't much better Beca thought as she turned around and looked at Chloe. She still looked absolutely breath taking.

"aghh not that I mind but what are you doing up here? I thought Amy was rooming with me?" Beca said trying to steer her thoughts away from Chloe and Chloe being semi naked. Get it together Mitchell she admonished herself silently.

"ohh well Aubrey wanted to room with Stacy" Chloe said winking. Beca would have to ask more about that later. "and Amy said she was happy on the couch because it saved her doing any form of vertical stair cardio" Chloe said while laughing.

"Right" Beca said as she laughed along with Chloe while moving across the room to her bags. As she rummaged through her bag trying to find her sleeping stuff. As she found them she held them up to Chloe and motioning towards the bathroom said "I'm just gonna change".

When Beca re-entered the room Chloe noted she had removed her make-up and put her hair up in a messy bun as well as had changed into track pants and a tank top. "Did you want me to get the light?" Beca asked breaking Chloe of her stare-fest.

"Yeah that would be good" Chloe said. As Beca turned off the light and hopped into bed Chloe did the same settling on her side so she could see Beca across the room. Beca was illuminated by the small amount of moonlight coming in from the window. Beca rustled around in the bed until she finally decided to just lie flat of her back letting out a puff or air as she did so.

"you right over there Bec" Chloe asked.

"Yeah just trying to get comfy, I hate being in a different bed" she admitted.

"You know it used to your bed right?" Chloe asked with a smile.

Beca turned her head smiling at Chloe "I know that nerd, it's just it's been 10 years ya know" Beca said noticing how Chloe's smile faded as she reminded her of how long it had been. How long they had been without each other in their lives. How had she possible survived the last 10 years with this woman?

Chloe nodded "yeah I know…maybe you could play me some of your music?" Chloe asked.

Beca raised her eyebrow at Chloe "uhh sure Chlo, do you want old or new?" Beca replied.

"Surprise me" Chloe says smiling.

As Beca pressed play on her the phone the first few bars of 'Pride' by Syntax filled the room. Beca had lost count of how many times she had listened to this song. This song always made her think of Chloe and how lonely she was without her in her life. As the lyrics started Beca quietly started singing along

 _It's made up of lonely moments_

 _There was always a moment there when I knew_

 _You always gave instalments_

 _Always knew you concentrated & grew_

 _And I believe in reinvention_

 _Do you believe life is holding the clue?_

 _Take away all the lonely moments_

 _Give me full communication with you_

 _Your smile, shine a little light, alright_

 _Don't hide, shine a little light_

 _Give up on your pride_

As Beca trailed off in her singing she turned to look at Chloe, who had her eyes closed and appeared to be asleep. As Beca watched she thought to herself how much she wished she could give up her pride and be honest with Chloe. They used to be so close 10 years ago and Beca had trusted Chloe like she had trusted no one else. Maybe if Beca had given up her pride and been honest with Chloe all those years ago things would be different now. Maybe she wouldn't be looking at a woman she recognised but didn't know. Maybe if she had told Chloe the truth she could of avoided some of the pain. Maybe she wouldn't of left Barden the way she had, maybe those last few weeks with the Bella's would have been different. Beca sighed, that's a lot of maybes. Too many for her brain to sort through at this late hour, so Beca closed her eyes and let the music lull her into sleep.

Panic! That's all Beca could feel, panic & fear. How could she get out of where she was. Maybe if she screamed someone would help, but she couldn't scream, something was muffling her voice. She felt like she was being shaken like a small child.

"Beca"

She could her someone call her from far away, help she thought, someone please help me. If only she could call out to them. Get them to come closer to her, help her.

"Beca"

Louder this time, yes they were getting closer. They will save me. I'll be ok.

"Beca"

Suddenly Beca is wide awake, sitting up and looking around panicked. What the fuck is happening to me she thinks. Then she realises she is not alone in the bed, Chloe is sitting on the side of the bed looking at her with nothing but concern in her eyes.

"Shit" Beca says, she did not want Chloe to see her like this, she didn't want anyone to see her like this but definitely not Chloe. How would she explain this? What would she say?

"Are you ok?" Chloe asks

"Uh yeah, yeah no I'm good"

"Pretty sure if you were good I wouldn't of had to wake you from a nightmare"

"Umm…yeah…umm…sorry about that, I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's fine, don't worry about it, do you want to talk about it?" Chloe ask giving Beca an encouraging smile.

"Umm I don't really remember what it was about…being back in this room maybe it was a fear of having to go to class" Beca tries to lamely joke, but even she knows it was a pretty poor attempt.

Chloe looks at her with something in her eyes that Beca just can't place, was it sympathy or disappointment that again Beca has closed herself off to her. Before Beca can try and decipher what it is Chloe is leaning forward and wrapping her arms around Beca and a gentle hug.

"It's ok Becs, I'm here whenever you're ready, I'm here" she whispers into Beca's ear. Her words cause Beca to clench her eyes tight to stop any of the tears that are forming. Beca doesn't trust her voice in this moment so she just hugs Chloe a little tighter relishing in the feeling of having the gorgeous red head in her arms. They stay like that for a few minutes before Chloe pulls away and starts moving the covers of Beca's bed.

"What are you doing?" Beca asks with a little bit of alarm in her voice.

"I'm getting in to snuggle silly, you didn't think I was going to leave you alone after you just had a nightmare did you? Now scoot over and give me some room." Chloe stated while pushing Beca lightly to encourage her to move over.

"There is really no point me trying to argue against this is there?" Beca said.

"Nope" Chloe says popping the 'p' and smiling "now roll over, I feel like being the big spoon"

"Bossy much? What if I wanted to be the big spoon?" Beca says allowing a smile to grace her face.

"Your too little to be the big spoon but maybe when you grow up you can have a go" Chloe says with a little too much mirth in her voice for Beca's liking.

"I'm not that little, plus I am in my thirties you know so I think I'm done growing" Beca replied indignantly. Chloe laughs and Beca swears it's the best noise in the world, she would have live as a peasant for the rest of her life if she could be the one to make Chloe laugh on a daily basis.

"Hush now, I need my beauty sleep, night DJ" Chloe says effectively ending there back and forth.

"Night Red" Beca says as she drifts off into the most peaceful sleep she thinks she has ever had, loving the feeling of Chloe wrapped around her.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, as she stretched out in bed she could feel the tightness of her boxers realizing very quickly how hard she was, turning over to check if Chloe was still asleep so she could sneak out she was relieved to find the bed empty next to her. Thanking whatever aca-gods that had intervened to prevent this being the most awkward morning ever Beca threw off the covers and made her way to the bathroom. As she waited for the shower water to reach a good temp Beca wondered how Chloe would react if she ever found out about her "condition", knowing it could never happen Beca sighed and took off her clothes and stepped into the shower. Letting the hot water rain down over her body Beca moaned at the feeling and looking down at herself noticing that she hadn't got any less hard waiting for the shower. She contemplated if she should do something about it or not and throwing caution to wind knowing she was on the top floor and no one was likely to come in or hear her she slide her hand down her torso towards her member. As Beca grasped herself she couldn't help buy let out a loud groan, it had been months since she had touched herself and she couldn't believe how hard she was. As she slowly started stroking herself she closed her eyes and a vision of Chloe came into her mind. She knew she should try and think of something else but she couldn't, all she could think of was Chloe. Chloe naked, like she was that one time in the shower. Beca imagined it was Chloe that had her hand wrapped around her, Chloe's hand pumping back and forth bringing her closer and closer to the edge. The more Beca focused her thoughts on Chloe the faster her hand went until she could barely hold herself up anymore. A few more pulls was all it took for Beca's orgasm to explode through her while she cried "Chloe". Coming down from her high Beca tried to slow her breathing down, she felt amazing basking in that post orgasm glow but it was short lived as she thought about how she had just jerked off thinking about Chloe. Chloe deserved more than that, she deserved to be more than some spank bank material for Beca. God how Beca wished she could give Chloe everything but to do that she would have to tell Chloe, could Beca do that? Could she lay herself completely bare for Chloe? Beca shook her head as finished up her shower, quickly drying herself and getting dressed. She needed coffee, it was far too early to be trying to think such serious thoughts without caffeine in her system.

As Beca made her way downstairs she could hear all the Bella's in the kitchen, walking through the door a chorus or "Mornings" greeted her from the motley crew of friends. "Coffee?" Beca questioned. "Let me" Chloe said as she bounded out or her chair over the counted to poor Beca a cup of coffee adding a small amount of milk, just the way Beca liked it. Beca smiled "Thanks" she said before she took a sip "Mmmm this is amazing, I can't believe you remember how I take my coffee" Beca said taking another sip.

"It wasn't exactly brain surgery remembering your coffee order Becs, you take it exactly the same as me" Chloe says with a smirk.

"hmmpf…too early for you sarcasm Beale" Beca says going back to sniffing and drinking her coffee.

"It's hardly early, its 11 o'clock Becs" Chloe responds before lowering her voice so only Beca could hear "did you sleep all right after…you know?" Chloe asks sweetly.

Beca nods "I did, thank you, I think you might have super powers though because I haven't slept that well in years" Beca said looking up at Chloe and Chloe just beams at her before leaning into to whisper in Beca's ear "you think my spooning is good, you should see what else I can do in bed" Chloe said as she winked at Beca turning on her heels and sauntering back to the table looking over her shoulder and laughing at how red Beca was. Beca was nearly choking on her coffee as images of what Chloe was implying raced through her mind; she is going to be the death of me Beca thought. As Beca tried to get her dirty mind under control she walked up to the table where the rest of the Bella's were sitting.

"So what's the go for today?" Beca asks while looking over at the group.

"Well I have organised a number of activities we could do ranging from hiking, museum visits and visiting some of the local historic sites" Aubrey started listing as Beca immediately tuned out. She definitely was not interested in spending the weekend hiking or visiting museums. Noticing Stacy looked as un-enthused she did she leant down to whisper in Stacy's ear "or we could practise Japanese water techniques one each other" Stacy erupted in laughter earning her and Beca a glare from Aubrey.

"Ok you two. What do you think we should since you obviously don't like any of my ideas" Aubrey said while crossing her arms over her chest and staring them down just like she did when she was captain of the Bella's.

"Well…." Stacy started looking at Beca for some assistance to which Beca just shrugged her shoulders.

"So helpful Bec, umm we could…" Stacy trailed off having absolutely no idea what they should do as a group.

"How about we all go down to Hektor's for lunch and maybe a few cocktails" Chloe said saving Stacy and Beca from themselves. All the Bella's seemed to love the idea and started to move towards the stairs to start getting ready.

"Everyone meet back down here at 12.30 and I'll have a maxi-taxi waiting for us" Aubrey called after them.

"Ai Ai Captain" Amy called while the others laughed.

Chloe noticed Beca gravitate back towards the coffee pot her face clouded.

"Everything ok?" Chloe asks coming to stand next to Beca while she refills her coffee cup.

"Uhh yeah, all good" Beca shrugs.

"Why don't you try that again Dj, it was hardly convincing"

Beca sighs "It's just umm…you know what it's fine I'm good" Beca says giving Chloe her most convincing smile.

"You know I meant what I said last night, I'm here for you"

"I know, I do it's just…I just" Beca looks up making eye contact with Chloe and wishing she hadn't, Chloe was looking at her with all the concern and sympathy in the world and Baca cursed herself for still being completely useless at opening up. Seeing Beca's struggle Chloe reaches out and rubs her arm.

"It's ok Becs, you can talk to me and if not me then maybe one of the other girls, we all love you, we're not going to judge you"

"I know you guys do, I wish I could just lay it all out there for you I do. Sometimes that's all I want for you to know everything but"

"But what Becs? You're the only one standing in your way here"

"I know Chlo I know, how bout we go get ready for lunch, we can pick this up later"

"You sure this isn't just you trying to avoid a conversation?" Chloe questions raising a sceptical eyebrow at Beca.

Beca smiles "I'm sure, there are things I want you to know, but nows not the time and this kitchen is definitely not the place" Beca says looking Chloe directly in her beautiful blue eyes tyring to convince her of her seriousness.

"Later, when it's just us, alone yeah?" Beca asks

"It's a date Dj" Chloe says winking and grabbing Beca's hand as she drags her upstairs to get ready for lunch. As Beca trailed behind she tried to mentally prepare herself not only for the conversation she was going to have with Chloe later but also for this lunch at Hektor's…it was going to be a long day for Beca Mitchell she thought as she climbed the stairs.

 **So there it is folks, next chapter you will find out more about Beca and what happened to her before she left Barden all those years ago…as you have probably guessed it has something to do with Hektor's.**

 **Hope your all enjoying this so far. Please review I would love to hear what you all think. Or if you have somewhere you think this story should go.**

 **Cheers D22grl**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok Awesome nerds...heres the next chapter, thanks for all the reviews and all the follows, i'm loving that so many people are enjoying this story. Please keep leaving your comments and opinions cause i love reaading them.**

As the Bella's all made their way out of the maxi taxi outside the entrance to Hektor's Beca could feel her heart rate beginning to pick up. Her palms started sweating and she was seriously reconsidering why she agreed to come back to Barden. Had she of known they would end up here would she have refused to return? Maybe she thought as the memories washed over her.

 _Beca has just finished up her last shift at the radio station and handed over the keys to the new station manager. She would miss that place, she couldn't count how many hours she had spent there staking cd's with Jesse or trading music ideas with Luke. She had really found her niche in that station and had grown musically while hosting the Thursday night late show. As she turned to take one last look at the station she smiled and sighed and gave the building a final salute. Maybe she would stop past Hektor's on the way back to Bella's house and toast the station that had been her second home for the past 4 years. Yeah why not she could use a drink._

 _As she pushed open the door to Hektor's she was immediately hit that typical bar smell of stale beer and cigarette smoke that pubs always get once it gets past a certain hour. Stale smell or not Beca wasn't bothered by it. As she made her way to the bar she smiled seeing Daz one of the regular bar staff that Beca and the Bella's had befriended on many a night out drinking and singing karaoke._

 _"Usual Bec?" Daz asked in his gruff voice._

 _"Yeah thanks but make it a double Daz, I'm toasting my last night at the station. I just handed the keys back" Beca replied as she took a perch on one of the bar stools._

 _"Double it is, so when you heading out of town?" he asked as he dropped some ice into a glass and poured a generous helping of whiskey on top._

 _"I leave for LA in a couple of weeks"_

 _"Cool, we'll miss you and the Bella's round here, karaoke nights have never been so good" he said sliding the drink in front of Beca._

 _"It's on the house" he said as he made his way down the other end of the bar to serve someone else._

 _"Thanks" Beca said as she picked up the glass to take a sip and sighing in satisfaction as the gold liquid made its way down her throat relishing in the slight burn._

"Bec's" Chloe called, looking back at her. Beca was still standing on the side of the road, she hadn't made a move towards the door and most of the Bella's were already inside.

"You coming?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah sorry, I guess I spaced out there for a minute"

"A minute, more like five" Chloe smiled but her smile was short lived as she took a good look at Beca's face, Beca was deathly pale.

"You ok there Becs? You're like super pale, more pale then usual"

"Umm yeah I'm ok, it's being back here I guess, lota memories you know?" Beca replied trying to look anywhere but Chloe's eyes.

"Yeah we do have a lot of memories here but they shouldn't make you look like you have seen a ghost?" Chloe questioned. Shit Beca thought, how was she gonna get out of this.

"Let's get a drink" Beca deflected "I really think I need a drink" she walked purposely towards the door and held it open. "Come on Chlo, drinks won't get themselves" she said smiling at Chloe.

"As long as you're sure?"

"I'm sure, come on I know you need your jiggle juice" Beca said winking at Chloe.

"Damn straight Mitchell, let's go" Chloe said once again grabbing Beca's hand and pulling her along. I can do this Beca thought, just stay next to Chloe and don't think about anything. I can do this, it's not like

"Daz" Chloe yelled dropping Beca's hand and running up to give the bartender a hug.

Beca froze and looked up making eye contact with the last person she wanted to see. Well Fuck.

"Chloe hey" Daz said returning her hug then looking up and making eye contact with Beca. Beca couldn't move, she could breathe, and it felt like the world had completely stopped.

 _As Beca pushed open the door of Hektor's and made her way back onto the street she breathed deep. Letting the warm summer air wash over her. She felt good, she felt a little a buzzed from the whiskey but she felt ready. Ready for what was ahead or her, completely self-assured for the first time in her life. As she walked past the alleyway next to Hektor's she heard someone call out._

 _"Beca" she turned and looked down the alleyway only for Daz to come into view of the radiating glow of the street lights._

 _"Daz, hey, what are you doing out here?" Beca asked as she started walking towards him._

 _"Just having a smoko break since its getting quiet inside" he said taking a drag of his smoke._

 _"Fair enough, well I'm heading off, thanks for the whiskey, if I don't see you before I leave look after yourself yeah?" Beca said as she went to turn around. Daz flicked his cigarette to the side as he reached out to grab Beca's arm._

 _"Beca wait" he said as her turned her around and held her close to him._

 _"What is it?" she questioned suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. She hated being close to people especially this close where she could smell the lingering cigarette smoke on his breath and the stench of the bar on his clothes._

 _"I just don't want you to leave without this" Daz said as he leaned down and pressed his mouth against hers. Beca immediately raised her hands and started trying to push against his chest. He moved back slightly but still held Beca by both her biceps._

 _"Daz no, don't" Beca said trying to shove him back further._

 _"Come on Beca, don't play hard to get I know you want this" he said leaning in again._

 _"No I really don't" Beca said turning her head so his lips didn't land on hers again. As Beca continued to struggle against him, he pivoted them so he had Beca up against the wall. Once pinned there he started to let one of his hand's roam._

 _"Daz please no" Beca begged as she tried fruitfully to fight him off. "Please stop" Beca continued saying as his hands roamed further down her body. Beca was struggle against him with all her might trying to escape as Daz's hand cupped her crotch and Beca froze. Daz's eyes snapped up to lock with her's and his face contorted in confusion._

 _"What the fuck?" he asked as he looked down to where his hand was. "What's this?" he sneered._

 _"Daz please, just let me go, I won't say anything, please" Beca begged again with tears running her face._

 _"Shut up" he sneered as he grabbed her by her shoulders again slammed her against the brick wall. As Beca's head slammed against the bricks hard she felt dizziness mixed with the nights alcohol overcome her as she struggled to fight back. Meanwhile Daz's hands were back at her crotch as he fumbled with her jeans button and fly. Once he had them undone he un-ceremoniously shoved his hands don't the front of Beca's jocks and grasped what was in there._

 _"What the fuck" he said again as he pulled his hand out of Beca's pants. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you freak?" he said as he backhanded her across the face. Beca was completely dazed, and struggling to stay upright. She could feel blood coming from her lip where it had been busted open from Daz's backhand. Daz grabbed her shoulders and pulled her away from the wall. Looking at her with complete disgust and shaking his head at her. "I can't believe you let me kiss you, you're a freak, you're a fucking freak" he said as he pulled his arm back and punched Beca in the face. Beca stumbled backwards and tripped on a crate landing on her arse. Leaning back on one hand as the other went to her face. "Stop please" she begged again. "I'll go, I'll leave" she said as she tried to get up finding it difficult as her head pounded. Daz grabbed her up by her jacket collar and sneered into her face "you're not going anywhere" as he punched her in the gut and threw her back onto the ground._

Everything flashed through Beca's mind as she stood frozen in spot looking at the man who had so completely defined how she had lived the past ten years. The man who made her push everyone away including the Bella's and Chloe. The reason she had never been in a relationship or allowed anyone to come near her or touch her. The reason for her nightmares. The reason she hated herself.

"Hey Beca" Daz said sweetly as he pulled away from his hug with Chloe and started making his way towards her. "It's been years, give us a hug" he said as he reached for her. Beca started to back away shaking her head and saying "no, no, no, no" but as she backed away her foot caught on one of the table chairs and she fell backwards onto her rear and looked up as he towered over her, sneering at her like he did 10 years ago and then Chloe was there and all Beca could see was red hair and crystal blue eyes.

"Becs? Are you ok?" Chloe asked as she crouched down next to Beca and started rubbing one of her arms.

"Chlo?" Beca said trying to regain some sort of steady breathing.

"Yeah Becs it's me, I'm right here" Chloe said soothingly as she continued to rub her arm. "are you ok?" she asked again.

"I umm, I'm not sure" Beca said looking past Chloe as Daz stood behind her glaring at her, as Chloe turned her head to see what Beca was looking at Daz changed his face into one of concern.

"Are you ok there Beca? That was a bit of a tumble, do you want me to get you a class of water?" Daz asked his voice dripping with sweetness.

"That would be good thanks Daz" Chloe answered for her turning her head to look at Beca again.

"Beca?" Chloe questioned as Beca stared at Daz's retreating form. "Beca honey look at me" Chloe said softly. Beca turned to look at Chloe and Chloe had never seen someone look so terrified.

"Your ok, I'm right here"

"Chlo I um, I mean I think umm" Beca mumbled through her words trying to voice to Chloe what she needed but not knowing what to say.

"Can umm you maybe umm take me home" Beca asked meekly.

"Of course I can hun" Chloe said and smiled at Beca instantly making her feel a tiny bit better.

"Chlo?" Aubrey asked coming up from behind them. "Is everything ok here" she asked concern lacing her voice. Chloe helped Beca stand up and wrapped an arm around her waist to keep her steady.

"Yeah everything is fine Bre, Beca's just not feeling to good so we are gonna head back to the house. But don't worry about us you go and have fun with the Bella's" Chloe said saving Beca from having to answer the blondes question.

"Ok well only if your sure?" Aubrey said not completely believing what Chloe was saying, Beca looked white as a ghost and Aubrey hadn't failed to notice how the small brunette had reacted to seeing Daz the bartender. She knew something was amiss but she could wait to find out what later.

"We're sure, go have fun, we'll see you later" and with that Chloe turned her and Beca towards the door. "Come on let's get you home" Chloe said quietly placing a small kiss on Beca's head as she led her outside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Everyone, so this chapter is a little bi longer then usual but thats because i couldnt decide where to end it. so i just left it long. Enjoy**

Back at the Bella's house Beca was curled up on the couch with a blanket as Chloe made them a cup of tea. Beca knew that she was going to have to tell Chloe something, she had already agreed to that earlier in the day. But she didn't know what would be easier, to tell Chloe what she was or to tell her what had happened to her. Either prospect was one Beca wanted to avoid, in fact it was one she had successfully avoided for the past ten years. She had never told anyone, not about Daz or that night in the alley, not about what was hiding in her pants. No one, she had never uttered a word. Though to be honest it wasn't that hard, Beca didn't really have anyone in her life these days, she hadn't really had anyone since she left Barden. Everyone in LA was either a work colleague or an acquaintance. She didn't let anyone get close, she had never even had anyone in her apartment except for the real estate agent when they leased her the place 3 years ago. Beca had led a life full of solitude for the past 10 years in order to protect herself now that barrier of protection was gone. And Beca was going to have to talk, finally.

"Here we go" Chloe chirped as she sat down a tray with two cups of tea, a whiskey on the rocks and a block of chocolate. "I wasn't sure what you were feeling in the mood for so I thought I would cover my basis" She said turning and facing Beca as she tucked one foot underneath her and picking up one of the cups of tea. Beca smiled and gave a half laugh at the red head who always knew how to make her feel at ease.

"Thanks Chlo, this is great" Beca said as she reached for the cup of tea before changing her mind and picking up the whiskey.

"It's nothing Bec….soo" Chloe said watching Beca as she stared at the whiskey in her hands.

"I guess you wanna know what happened back at Hektor's" Beca said finally looking up from the drink in her hands.

"I do, but I'm not going to force you Beca, you need to want to tell me on your own"

"I don't….want to tell you that is. I don't want to have to tell anyone" Beca said as she looked back down at the whiskey in her glass, nodding to herself, she lifted the glass to her lips and knocked it back in one large sip. Wincing slightly as the liquid burned a trail down her throat she placed the glass back on the coffee table and looked back up at Chloe.

"But I think I need to, I'm scared though... that once you know I'll lose you"

"Beca" Chloe said seriously "There is nothing you could tell me that would make me turn away from you, even if you told me you had killed someone I would still be here" Chloe stared into Beca's eyes trying to convey just how much she meant what she had said. Beca smirked, trust Chloe Beale to make something scary seem not so bad.

"Ok Beale" Beca said as she took a deep breath "so…i….fuck I don't know how to do this" Beca said to herself frustratingly. "How hard is it to just say the words" she continued to berate herself while shaking her head. Chloe got up and came to sit right next to Beca taking her hand in hers and rubbing circles on it. "It's ok Bec's, why don't you just start at the start" Chloe said trying to soother the brunettes nerves.

"The start…ok yeah that makes sense, the start" Beca said tapping out a tune on her blanketed legs with her hands "so if I'm gonna do this I need you not to interrupt ok?" Beca said looking up at Chloe who just nodded and gave her an encouraging smile.

"ok so you know how my dad left me and my mom when I was little?" Beca asked looking up at Chloe who just nodded at her "well what I never told you was why he left, he left because of me. He left because I wasn't the daughter he signed up for. He left cause I'm a freak"

"Beca your not"

"No interrupting remember?" Beca said looking at Chloe who nodded sheepishly while making the motions of locking her lips with her hands. "So as I was saying my dad left because I was, because I am a freak. I was born different Chlo. Which is why I have never had a romantic relationship"

"What" Chloe said as she clamped her hands over her mouth to stop herself from saying anymore, her eyes pleading with Beca to forgive her for interrupting again. Beca held her gaze for a minute before nodding her head and continuing her story " no I have never had a romantic relationship, I've never slept with anyone either" Beca said as she watched Chloe's eyebrow rise impossibly high.

"I have never done either of those things because i…I have a…." as Beca struggled to get her words out Chloe wordlessly rose from the couch and walked out leaving a very confused Beca but only for a moment as she returned with the bottle of whiskey and topped up Beca's glass sending a wink her way in the process.

"Thanks" Beca said gratefully as she took a more restrained sip then before. Beca placed the glass back on the coffee table as she blurted out "I have a dick Chlo". Beca sat there waiting for Chloe to scream, or slap her or even walk away but she did none of those things. The room remained silent for a few minutes until Beca raised her eyes to look at Chloe who just gave Beca a small smile. Beca was dumbfounded. "Why aren't you screaming or something?" Beca asked. Chloe just sat there smiling at Beca. "Ok Chlo you need to say something cause your weirding me out."

"You told me not to interrupt"

Beca barked out a laugh "ok and you only just now decided to listen to that request?"

"Too be honest I am still trying to wrap my head around the fact that you have never had sex"

"Chloeeee" Beca whined "I just told you one of my biggest secrets and that's all you took from it?"

"Beca" Chloe said taking Beca's hands in her own to stop her from flailing them around "you could tell me you had a tail and a third nipple and it wouldn't make me look at you any different."

"It wouldn't?" Beca said surprised.

"Nope" Chloe said popping the 'p' and beaming at Beca.

"That's lucky because what you said about a tail…" Beca said smirking at Chloe "I might have one of those to."

"Your such a weirdo Mitchell" Chloe said laughing and lightly hitting Beca on the shoulder.

"I do have one question though?" Chloe said suddenly looking very thoughtful.

"Shoot"

"How big are you?"

"Seriously? That's your one question? Not how is that medically possible or is it fully functional but how big it is? You are unbelievable" Beca said while smiling, she couldn't believe that Chloe was just taking this all in her stride. She didn't even flinch. Maybe she should of trusted Chloe and told her years ago, maybe she wouldn't of had to spend the last 10 years alone. Beca shook her head, it didn't matter, not now, not when Chloe knew now and was soo amazing about it.

"Soo?" Chloe asked prodding Beca on her side with her finger

"Oh my god, you're serious?" Beca said.

"Dixie Chicks serious" Chloe nodded her head at Beca.

"Umm I don't really know Chlo, its not like I have ever shown anyone or compared sizes" Beca said feeling embarrassed and knowing that a blush was starting to color her cheeks.

"Well you can show me, I have been with a few guys so I know the average plus how will you ever have dick confidence if you don't know"

"This conversation just went to a whole new level weird, you really want to see it Beale?"

"I do" Chloe said nodding.

"umm ok, this is so wack…" Beca said looking around "umm ok I can do this, its not like you haven't see the rest of me naked. But umm not here, I don't want the girls walking in and you know?" Beca said looking to Chloe for confirmation that she understood. Chloe nodded "Upstairs?" Beca said grabbing the bottle of whiskey and her glass " just in case I need the encouragement" Beca said smiling shyly at Chloe. "Lead the way Beale".

Once they had climbed the stairs and reached the bedroom Beca's palms were sweating, she didn't think she had ever been this nervous in her life. Was she really going to show Chloe? How weird is that? How weird is she for considering it? How weird is it that Chloe asked to see it? All Beca knew was that the whole situation was weird.

"Here" Chloe said handing Beca her glass of whiskey. Nodding in appreciation Beca took a generous sip and put the glass on the bedside table. Turning to face Chloe she didn't know what to do next, she was beyond nervous. There were so many thoughts running through her brain, what if Chloe laughed at her, or thought she was stupid, oh my god what if she got hard in front of her? She couldn't do this, this was crazy what was she thinking. Chloe watched Beca and the array or emotions flick across her face, taking a step towards her Chloe placed her hands on either side of Beca's face and forced her to make eye contact.

"Bec's its ok, I'm not going to laugh at you or run away, I'm just going to look, but if you don't want me to or you're not ready then that's ok. I'm never going to force you into anything" Chloe said and Beca could hear the sincerity in her voice and all her previous concerns started to dissipate. Beca nodded and said "ok". "Ok" Chloe said and smiled as she moved her hands from Beca's face and moved them down over Beca's shoulders, down her arms and across to the waist of her jeans. Chloe maintained eye contact with Beca the whole time and paused when she reached the button of Beca's jeans waiting for further assurance that she could continue, Beca gave her a small nod and Chloe popped the button on Beca's jean effortlessly. Next she took the zipper between her thumb and fore finger going slow so to give Beca time to stop her if she needed to. Once the zipper was all the way down Chloe moved her hands to Beca's waist and was about to start pushing her jeans down when Beca grasped her hands.

"Wait" Beca said and Chloe took a step back thinking she had gone too far. "I think I need to be the one to do it" and Chloe smiled at her and nodded effectively handing back control of the situation to Beca. Beca returned her smile and summoned up all her courage as she placed her thumbs on the inside or her jeans and pushed them down. One down one to go Beca thought as she moved to the waistband of her jocks and without looking at Chloe instead focusing on the ceiling as she slide them down her legs.

Silence.

Complete and utter silence was what Beca was met with and as she looked down at herself making sure she wasn't at attention or anything (which thank god she wasn't) she then hesitantly looked up at Chloe. Chloe stood there with an awe like smile on her face. "Well?" Beca asked a little impatiently. Chloe was snapped out her staring by Beca and could feel herself blushing. As she raised her eyes to look at Beca "your good, its good" she said trying to turn away to hide her blush. Seeing Beca like this was doing things to her, making it very hard for Chloe to be able to think clearly let alone form sentences. "You sure?" Beca said looking between Chloe and herself. "mm hmm" Chloe said trying to get her mind out of the extremely dirty gutter it seemed to be living in. Chloe couldn't help but imagine how much Beca's dick would grow when aroused she also couldn't help wondering if she would be someone that Beca would get hard over.

"Chlo are you ok?" Beca asked "you look a little flushed" Beca said concern evident in her voice. "Do you need some water or anything?" Beca said as she reached a hand out to place it on the redheads shoulder. "No no I'm fine umm…maybe just pull your pants up, your kinda distracting" Chloe said blushing even more.

"Ohh right, yeah of course" Beca said as she pulled her pants back up and did up the zipper and button "sorry".

"Don't apologise" Chloe said taking a seat on Beca's bed. "There's definitely no need to apologise" she said taking as she took sip out of Beca's whiskey glass.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable really I"

"Beca stop" Chloe interrupted "It's ok, really. I'm not uncomfortable. It's just ok so don't freak out but I kinda had a crush on you when you were a freshman" Chloe blurted out looking anywhere but at Beca.

"You had a crush on me?" Beca question "you didn't, as if, your messing with me"

"Why would I be messing with you? And why couldn't I of had a crush on you?"

"Because your Chloe Freaking Beale! You could have any guy or girl that you wanted. Because you're the most beautiful woman that I have ever met. It's completely inconceivable that you would have a crush on me" Beca rambled out turning beet red once she realized what she had just said out load for Chloe to hear.

"You think I'm beautiful?" Chloe questioned shyly. Beca took a seat next to Chloe on the bed and looked into her eyes.

"I think you gorgeous Chlo" Beca said honestly. And then Chloe's lips were on hers, Chloe was kissing her. It took Beca a second to get over her shock but once she had she didn't hesitate to kiss Chloe back. Beca's hand came up to hold Chloe's head at the back or her neck while her tongue ran along her bottom lip seeking entrance into Chloe's mouth. Chloe granted Beca's silent request and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped as soon as their tongues touched. They dueled for dominance both trying to gain the upper hand as their tongues stroked back and forth against each other. They continued to lose themselves in the kiss until oxygen became a problem, as they reluctantly drew away from each other breathing heavily Chloe rested her head against Beca's forehead.

"Wow" she said.

"You're telling me? It should be illegal for you to be that good a kisser" Beca responded with a smile.

"You're not bad yourself Mitchell" Chloe said leaning in again to kiss Beca. They continued their kissing enjoying the time to explore each other's mouth with their tongues and the longer they kissed the more Beca's confidence grew. Just as Beca was about to push Chloe onto her back on the bed they heard the door downstairs slam shut causing the two women to halt in their kissing. "damn it" Beca said the annoyance clearly visible on her face. "Come on, let's go find out how lunch went, we can continue this later" Chloe said as she got up off the bed and straightened her hair.

"We can?" Beca asked looking at Chloe, Chloe just winked as she walked towards the door.

"I'll see you down there Mitchell" she said as she closed the door behind her.

Beca flopped back on the bed bringing her hand to her still tingling lips "Damn Beale"


	8. Chapter 8

As Chloe bounded her way down the stairs she couldn't believe she had just made out with Beca Mitchell. The girl she had pinned over for so long, the reason none of her relationships with men or women had worked out. She had finally kissed the girl and it was even more amazing then she ever thought possible. God the way Beca had moved her lips and tongue against hers was enough to turn Chloe into a puddle. So lost in her Beca infused day dream she all but walked in Aubrey.

"oh Bre hey sorry about that I was in another world" Chloe said, another world full of Beca's mouth she thought smiling to herself.

"Hey Chlo its fine, how did things go with you and Beca?" Aubrey asked completely oblivious to Chloe's glow and more concerned for the small brunette.

"Things went good, really good" Chloe said unaware of what Aubrey was really asking

"So you two talked? Beca explained what happened at Hektor's?"

"Uhh well we talked but we never got to the whole discussing Hektor's part of the talk"

"What do you mean you never got to the Hektor's part of the talk? Wasn't that the whole reason for you leaving and coming home in the first place" Aubrey said starting to show her frustration.

"Calm down Bre, we did talk but about some other stuff and before we could get back to discussing Hektor's I kinda blurted out that I had a crush on her in freshman year and the next thing I know we're kissing and oh my god Bre she is the best kisser…like seriously the best the things she does"

"Chloe! Would you focus"

"Sorry Bre, you know I've always found Beca"

"Found Beca what?" Beca said appearing behind the two women and looking at them both with scepticism.

"Beca how are you feeling?" Aubrey asked looking over the small brunette and noticing she definitely looked better then she did before she left Hektor's although considering she had just been making out with Chloe, Aubrey wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Uhh yeah better, thanks for asking Bre, found Beca what Chlo?" Beca said turning her focus from Aubrey back to Chloe.

"I'll tell you later Dj, lets go see the girls" Chloe said as she skipped off effectively wiggling her way out of Beca's questioning gaze. As Beca shook her head and begin to follow Aubrey grabbed hold of her wrist "Beca wait" she said "Are you sure you're ok? When you left Hektor's you didn't look so great "

"Gee thanks Posen way to boost a girls ego" Beca smirked back.

"You know what I mean Mitchell, I just want to make sure your ok"

"I know, I'm sorry Bre. But really I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me"

"You know I don't believe you for a second, you might be on a Chloe induced high right now but you will come down and when you do your going to have to talk to someone about what's going on with you" Aubrey said knowing she was treading on thin ice, pushing Beca Mitchell usually ended in one of two ways and neither of them were pleasant to deal with.

"I don't know what you're talking about Posen" Beca said with all the aloofness she could manage.

"I think you do Mitchell" Aubrey challenged back "I saw the look on your face when you saw Daz, it was a look of pure terror, now I don't know what happened between the two of you or"

"Shut up" Beca seethed "Just shut up" she said as she stepped towards Aubrey so she was toe to toe with her "you don't know what the fuck you're talking about so I'm going to need you to shut up right now. I don't know what you think you saw but you're wrong, I'm fine" Beca said as she turned and walked away.

"You can shut me out as much as you want that's fine but you can't shut out Chloe, not then and not now" Aubrey said as she walked up behind Beca and put her hand of her shoulder "at some point Beca you're going to have to either let her in or let her go and I know the latter isn't an option for you"

Beca sighed and dropped her head. Her Chloe induced high was officially over.

"Come on Hobbit, let's get a drink and laugh at Amy doing her mermaid dance" Aubrey said putting her arm around Beca's shoulder.

"Don't call me hobbit" Beca said but smiled back up at Aubrey "Sorry for…"

"Don't worry about it Beca, just think about what I said" Beca nodded as they made their way into the kitchen.

As Beca and Aubrey entered the kitchen they were in fact treated to Amy mermaid dancing on dining table. "Hey short stack" she called "How are you feeling captain? We missed you at lunch?" The other Bella's echoed her sentiments and Beca felt truly loved by this misfit group of women.

"I'm feeling heaps better thanks, what are we all doing now?" Beca smiled at the group of girls.

"I say we have a beer pong championship like old times" Stacy piped up "we could even make it strip pong" she said suggestively winking at Aubrey.

"I'm in" Beca said "for the pong that is not the stripping" she clarified.

"That's a shame" Chloe said throwing a wink the Dj's way.

"Ooookkkkk I'm sensing more gayness in this group then I did 10 years ago" Amy said as she got down off the table to help Stacy get the cups for beer pong. As the girls all teamed up in pairs and set the alcohol up on the kitchen bench Amy noticed the bottle of whiskey was missing.

"Hey where did the bottle of whiskey go?" she questioned.

"Uhhh yeah that would be me" Beca said raising her hand "don't worry I didn't drink it all it's up in my room, I'll go grab it" Beca said as she made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs. As she walked into the bedroom and made her way towards the bedside table she heard the door close behind her. Picking up the bottle of whiskey she turned around to see Chloe leaning up against the door.

"Hey Dj" Chloe purred at her.

"Hi Red" Beca said "What'cha doing there?"

"I thought I forgot something up here" Chloe said motioning for Beca to come closer to her with finger

"And what would that be?" Beca asked as she raised one eyebrow at Chloe

"This" Chloe said as she leant forward, pulling Beca by her belt loops so that her body flush against Chloe's and kissed her. Beca's hands made their way into Chloe's hair as she opened her mouth to allow Chloe's tongue access. Chloe pulled Beca impossible tighter against her and felt a moan escape Beca's mouth as they deepened the kiss. Beca trailed one of her hands down Chloe's side lightly grazing her breast causing Chloe to whimper against her lips. Beca tared her lips from Chloe's breathing hard "your trouble Beale" she huffed out.

"The best kind" Chloe returned breathing hard "did you want me to take care of that before we go back downstairs?" Chloe said looking down at the bulge in Beca's jeans.

"Ohh shit" Beca said following Chloe's gaze and feeling her embarrassment rising "ughh fuck I'm sorry, god you must think I'm such a loser" Beca said not looking at Chloe.

"Hey" Chloe said holding Beca's face in her hands and forcing her to make eye contact "I definitely don't think you're a loser, I like that I can get you worked up, I want to get you worked up, I want to touch you Beca, I want to feel you, all of you" Chloe said holding Beca's gaze and Beca could tell just how serious she was about everything she said. Chloe leaned in and kissed Beca again pouring all the emotion she had into the kiss, when Beca parted her lips Chloe didn't miss the opportunity to dive her tongue into Beca's mouth and massage Beca's tongue with her own. As they came up for oxygen both breathing hard Beca spoke "Holy fuck Chlo, you can't do that or say that shit to me, especially when the girls are expecting us back downstairs and I can't do anything about it, that's soo not far and soo not helping with my little friend"

"Your friend is anything but little Becs, trust me and besides I did offer to help" she said as she slide her hands down the front of Beca's shirt until she hit the top of Beca's jeans. Beca's hands came to join Chloe's at the top of her jeans but before Chloe could pop the top button Beca interrupted her "as much as I would like that Chlo I don't want a quickie with you, if we are going to do this I want to do it right and take my time. I want to worship your body and touch every inch of it, kiss and lick every inch of it. I don't want it to be over before it even starts"

"Well if I didn't want you before Mitchell I do now, you sure know how to charm a girl" Chloe said smiling at Beca

"I wasn't trying to charm you I was just being honest. Now how bout you take this whiskey down stairs and I'll deal with my little friend?" Beca queried.

"Ok deal but I meant what I said Mitchell, definitely no little" Chloe said as she winked and walked away swinging her hips as she went.

That woman is gonna be the death of me Beca thought but hell what a way to go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Here you go everyone, thanks for all the reviews and keep them up because i love reading them. There is a bit of smut in this chapter which i havent ever written before so let me know what you think.**

 **Enjoy!**

The beer pong tournament was a huge success and a lot of fun, before the Bella's knew it they were down to the final Chloe & Aubrey vs Beca & Stacy. It was Beca's turn and they only had two cups to go however her co-ordination was slowly deteriorating as the alcohol she had consumed worked its way through her system. "Come on Becs, you got this" Stacy said encouragingly from her spot beside Beca. "Yeah come on Becs" Chloe said from up the other end of the table leaning forward so as to give Beca an eyeful of her cleavage. Beca shook her head trying clear her mind of the distracting thoughts of Chloe and Chloe's boobs. As Beca picked up her ping pong ball and lined up her shot she squinted one eye closed as she prepared to throw. Beca tossed the ball and it sailed towards her target hitting the rim of the cup before dropping in "Yes!" Beca shouted while high fiving Stacy "Bottoms up Beale" Beca said to Chloe smirking the whole time. "Nice one Mitchell" Chloe said picking up the cup and running her tongue along the rim before knocking back the contents and placing the cup to the side. Beca just stared completely captivated by the redhead.

"Wow the sexual tension in the room is as high as two dingos in heat" Amy said to Cynthia Rose who just nodded and smiled, secretly hoping their two friends were finally going to get together.

"Alright you're up Stace, you get this and we win" Beca said moving aside so Stacy could take her position at the head of the table. Stacy looked over at Chloe and Aubrey "You're going down Posen" Stacy said sending an overly flirty wink in the direction of her former captain.

"You wish" Aubrey responded although she was smiling loving being back with this group and revelling in the attention Stacy was giving her.

"Hmmm I do wish" Stacy said while picking up the ping pong ball and gracefully tossing it towards their last red cup without a care in the world. It seemed like it took forever for the ball to travel through the air towards the cup when in reality it was only a matter of millie seconds. Beca held her breathe watching as the ball got closer to the cup and neatly dropped in. The cheers of everyone around the table erupted and Beca and Stacy jumped up and down while hugging. "We did it, we won! In your face" they jeered at their former captains. "Drink up now" Stacy said to Aubrey and Aubrey smiled and nodded "Well played Stace" she said as she picked up the cup and tipped the contents back. Stacy walked up to Aubrey as she finished off the cup took it out or her hands and pulled her into a searing kiss.

"Whomp there it is" Amy said causing the Bella's who weren't busy cat-calling to laugh.

As Stacy pulled away from Aubrey she smiled at her and tucked a piece of the blondes her behind her ear. "I love winning" Stacy said winking at Aubrey who just blushed and looked down shyly. One of the Bella's turned on some music as the all got themselves another drink and started dancing around. Beca was standing off the side watching with a smile on her face thinking how good it felt to be around these girls again. She had missed this and she made a silent vow to herself that this time around she would try harder to keep these girls in her life. She didn't have to be alone and Beca realised that she didn't want to be anymore. She wanted these girls in her life. She needed them in her life.

"Penny for your thoughts Dj" Chloe whispered into her ear as she came up behind her. Feeling Chloe's breath on the back her neck caused an involuntary shiver to run through Beca.

"Hey there" Beca said looking and Chloe and smiling "Just thinking how good it is to be back with everyone, I didn't realise how much I missed this" Beca said waving her hand to indicate the kitchen full of women all goofing around to the music.

"Yeah it is pretty awesome" Chloe said leaning her chin on Beca's shoulder.

"You right there Red?" Beca said looking sideways at Chloe.

"Yep" she said popping the 'p' "Just trying to decide if I want to dance or go upstairs" she said turning her head to look at Beca throwing in a wink for good measure. Beca blushed and looked away from Chloe casting her eyes back to watch the Bella's.

"Hmm yeah that's a tough choice. Cause you know dancing that's fun but upstairs has umm beds, not that I think you were implying that we would, I wasn't even thinking that I mean"

"Your cute when you ramble Becs" Chloe said cutting her off and saving her from her embarrassing word vomit.

"I'm not cute" Beca huffed "I'm badass"

"Hmm that's a shame" Chloe said as she came to stand in front of Beca and placed her hands on Beca's chest above her breasts "Because I happen to find cute very very sexy" Chloe husked into Beca's ear and Beca's brain short circuited. She couldn't concentrate on anything with Chloe this close to her let alone with Chloe whispering things in her ear.

"Really?" Beca squeaked and then cleared her throat to try that again "Really?"

"Really" Chloe said drawing out the word and looking at Beca while biting her bottom lip. Chloe ran her hands run down the front of Beca's chest and down her sides until she found her hands and slipped her hand into Beca's linking their fingers together. "Come on Dj" Chloe said turning around and leading Beca out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards their shared room.

Beca's heart was beating a mile a minute; she couldn't believe not only had she made out with Chloe today but that the same woman was leading her upstairs. God she was nervous. She couldn't believe what was happening. Was she going to sleep with Chloe? Was she ready to sleep with Chloe? Come on who is she kidding she was in her thirties and still a virgin, she was more than ready. But that didn't stop her nerves and boy did she have some nerves happening. Fuck butterflies it felt like there was a stampede of wilder beast in her stomach. Beca wondered if Chloe could tell how sweaty her palms were getting, she hoped not she really wanted to play this cool.

Chloe opened the door and allowed Beca to walk past her before turning and shutting the door behind them.

"So here we are" Beca said taping her hands against sides trying to hide her shaking hands. Chloe walked up to her and took her hands in her own "There's no need to be nervous Bec's, it's just me" Chloe said soothingly.

"it's because its you that I'm nervous" Beca said looking up at Chloe "I don't want to mess this up"

"Your not going to mess anything up, we don't have to do anything your not ready for"

"No I'm ready believe me" Beca said maybe a little too quickly

"And eager too" Chloe winked.

"You cant really blame me, have you seen you?"

"smooth" Chloe said leaning in and capturing Beca's lips with her own. As their lips moved against each other Beca's hands went to Chloe's waist and pulled her close so the only thing separating their bodies were their cloths. Beca ran her tongue along Chloe's bottom lip seeking entrance into her mouth which Chloe gladly gave, as their tongues touched and started to dance with each other Chloe moaned and Beca smirked through the kiss at the noise, moving her hands from Chloe's waist to grasp her arse and pull her impossible closer feeling the need to have Chloe and all of her right now. Beca slide her hands up from Chloe's arse to under her shirt up her back. "I need this off" she mumbled against Chloe's lips, Chloe broke the kiss and took a step back from Beca "Why don't you take a seat Becs" Chloe said seductively lightly pushing on Beca's shoulders to encourage her. As Beca sat on the edge of the bed Chloe moved to the desk and plugged in her phone pressing play and letting the music fill the room, turning back around to Beca she slowly started stalking her way towards her until she stopped a foot in front of the waiting brunette. Taking hold of the bottom of her top she slowly pulled it up and over her head never braking eye contact with Beca. Beca's mouth went dry, Chloe was standing in front of her in only a baby blue lace bra and jeans and Beca had never seen anything so good.

"Your gorgeous" Beca said taking in all that was Chloe Beale. Chloe smiled at Beca and dropped her top next to her, she moved her hands to the top of her jeans slowly undoing the button and pulling the zipper down, she pushed her jeans down her golden tanned legs and stepped out of them leaving her in only the bra and matching panties. Beca gulped. Chloe was a freaking goddess. Chloe then stepped forward and straddled Beca's lap and leaning down to whisper in Beca's ear "like what you see there Dj?" she husked, not trusting her voice Beca just nodded and surged forward to kiss Chloe while gripping her hips and flipping them so Beca was on top. "Your perfect" Beca said as she kissed her way along Chloe's neck paying special attention to the areas that caused Chloe to buck her hips. Gliding her hands up Chloe's side and around her back Beca unclipped Chloe's bra with one hand and pulled the straps down her arms releasing her gorgeous golden globes which Beca sat up and took a second to appreciate before leaning back in to take a nipple in her mouth. Chloe moaned loudly as Beca's tongue swirled around her nipple gripping the brunettes hair in her hands to keep her there. As Beca nibbled and sucked on Chloe's nipple her other hand massaged and squeezed the other breast before swapping and showering just as much attention onto Chloe's other breast. "Oh god" Chloe moaned out "fuck you feel so good Becs" Chloe husked and Beca knew she had never heard anything so sexy in her life, she was pretty sure she could cum just listening to Chloe. Moving away from Chloe's breast she kissed her away down Chloe's amazing abs until she reached the hem of Chloe's panties and looking up at Chloe silently asking for permission Chloe nodded through hooded eyes. Beca placed her trembling fingers on the lace of Chloe's panties and slowly dragged them down her perfect legs, once they were off Beca slowly ghosted her hands back up those gorgeous legs. Beca lowered her head to kiss each one of Chloe's hip bones, followed by the insides of Chloe's thighs. Beca then dipped her head and took her first taste of Chloe by slowly licking up between her wet folds. Chloe and Beca both moaned together at the contact, Chloe tasted amazing Beca thought as she dipped her tongue back in between her folds to take another lick. How she had survived thirty years without this she would never know. Chloe moved her hands into Beca's brown locks to encourage her to continue the ministrations with her tongue which Beca gladly did. Beca took Chloe's clit into her mouth and gentle sucked on it smiling as she heard Chloe moan again as she flicked her tongue back and forth across the bundle of nerves. Feeling her confidence growing by the second with the way Chloe was reacting to her Beca took one finger and slowly eased into Chloe allowing her wet heat to surround her "Oh my god Beca" Chloe groaned lifting her head to look down at the brunette between her legs, Beca looked up and locked eyes with the redhead as she slowly started to move her finger in and out of Chloe's wetness, loving the look of pleasure washing across Chloe's features.

"Beca" Chloe said as she tugged on her hair "I need you, I need to kiss you" Chloe said trying to pull Beca's form back up towards her, Beca obliged but kept up the steady penetration of her finger. As Beca hovered over Chloe, Chloe reached up to pull Beca's shirt over her head. "Your wearing too many clothes" Chloe huffed struggling to get Beca's clothes off her as fast as she could. Beca stood up and undid her bra allowing it to fall and hit the floor before she undid her jeans and pushed them down her legs grateful to be able to free herself from the confines of her tight clothes. Chloe gasped at the site of finally seeing Beca, all of Beca standing naked and at full attention in front of her. "God your sexy" Chloe almost whispered. Beca had never been more turned on or hard in her life. "Get over here" Chloe said as she beckoned her with one finger. As Beca made her way back onto the bed and crawled up Chloe's body and looked at her she had never felt anything like what she was feeling in this moment. Chloe lifted her head and captured Beca's mouth in a hard passionate hungry kiss and Beca responded in kind, both allowing their hands to roam each other's skin and map out the others body. Chloe revelling in being able to touch and feel Beca's newly exposed skin, running her hands over her full breasts and scraping her nails down her toned back. God Beca felt so good against her and Chloe could tell she felt good against Beca if the raging erection that was currently poking her lower abdomen was anything to go by. Chloe spread her legs to make more room for Beca to settle between them and ran her hand down the front of Beca's body and taking Beca's hard cock in her hand. Beca broke off the kiss as she hissed never having felt another person's touch on her most intermit area. "You ok?" Chloe asked worried she was moving too fast for Beca "y-eah I'm good" Beca stuttered out. "you just feel really good" she said while blushing.

"That's good cause I want to make you feel good, really good" Chloe said slowly moving her hand up and down Beca's shaft.

"uhh huh" Beca said feeling her eyes roll back in her head at the sensations she was feeling just from having Chloe's hands on her.

"Bec" Chloe said trying to get the brunettes attention "hmm" she murmured as she opened her eyes and looked back down at Chloe. "I want to feel you inside me" Chloe husked.

"Oh god" Beca said feeling like she was going to cum on the spot with the way Chloe was talking to her and looking at her with those eyes filled with pure lust.

"Is that ok?" Chloe asked smiling up at Beca wanting to make sure this was in fact something Beca was ready for.

"Yeah Chlo that's more than ok" Beca said adjusting herself so she was nestled in between Chloe's thighs, Chloe stopped moving her hand up and down Beca's shaft and instead guided the tip of Beca's dick through her wet folds to her entrance, Beca took back control at that moment and slowly immersed herself into Chloe's wet heat. "OHH holy Fuck" Beca groaned out as she felt herself be completely surrounded by the blissful wet warmth that was Chloe's pussy. "God you feel amazing Chlo" Beca said as started to pull out before pushing herself all the way back in going slowly so Chloe had time to adjust to her being filled by Beca. Chloe moaned loudly as Beca continued to slowly thrust into her running her nails down Beca's back not caring if she left marks. "Oh Becs, fuck you feel soo good inside me" Chloe groaned as Beca began to pick up the pace. "Is this ok?" Beca asked want to make sure that Chloe was enjoying this as much as she was. "God yes, don't stop" Chloe said through laboured breaths. Beca continued to thrust her hips burying herself completely inside Chloe, with every deep thrust Beca's little grunts were echoed by Chloe's moans. Leaning down to kiss Chloe Beca tried to pour all the emotion she was feeling into the kiss hoping Chloe would understand what she was trying to convey, Chloe deepened the kiss taking Beca's tongue into her mouth just as Beca hit the sweet spot inside her sending a jolt of pleasure right through her causing her to grip to tighten on Beca's back with her hands. Beca swallowed Chloe's moan as she broke the kiss off in favour of air but kept up her steady pace and continued to hit that spot deep inside Chloe. Beca could feel Chloe's walls starting to clench around her hard throbbing cock making it harder for Beca to thrust into her, Chloe moan loudly "I'm so close Becs, don't stop please" she huffed out gripping Beca's waist and digging in her nails into Beca's soft flesh. "Not a chance" Beca's strained voice responded trying to hold of her own impending orgasm so she could come with Chloe. It only took a few more deep hard thrusts and Chloe's walls clamped down on Beca's dick holding her inside as her orgasm ripped through her body, Chloe let out a loud scream of Beca's name as wave upon wave of pleasure ran through her. Beca's own orgasm crashed through her as she felt Chloe clench around her stilling her movements she felt herself shoot her load of hot cum into Chloe groaning as she did so. Dropping on top of Chloe panting Beca couldn't believe what she had just experienced "that was amazing, your amazing" she panted out placing a soft kiss on the crook of Chloe's neck where her head was buried. "Are you sure that was your first time?" Chloe asked "cause nobody should be that good the first time" she said also panting and turning her head to look at Beca and wipe the hair out of her face. "I'm sure" Beca said slowly pulling out of Chloe and immediately missing the feeling of being buried inside the redhead. Re-positioning herself so she was leaning on her side she smiled at Chloe "so it was ok then? Like good for you? Cause I know for me it was amazing-"

"Trust me Beca" Chloe cut her off "it was good for me, I don't think anyone has made me cum that hard before" she said honestly holding Beca's eye contact "your incredible" Chloe said quietly as she softly kissed Beca's lips. Beca smiled into the kiss moving her hand to caress Chloe's face before suddenly pulling away "shit Chlo we didn't use protection and I don't know if I can but I might be able to and fuck what it your-" Beca began to ramble before Chloe cut her off by pressing her lips to Beca's "shhh its ok, I'm on the pill don't worry about it" Chloe said before she resumed kissing the Dj. "Ohh" Beca said between kisses "That's good then"


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go everyone! Again my thanks to everyone reading and reviewing, your support and tips have been awesome.**

 **Hope you all enjoy**

Beca awoke with a start sitting up with her breaths coming hard and fast. Scrunching her eyes shut she tried to clear the images of the nightmare that had awoken her. Looking to her side she saw Chloe sleeping peacefully her hair splayed out around her head like a halo. The beautiful red head was definitely an angel in Beca's mind. Moving carefully so as to not wake her sleeping companion the small brunette rose from the bed and hunted around for her bag to put come clothes on. Making her way downstairs she entered the kitchen flicking on the light and squinting as the brightness blinded her momentarily. She made her way over to the sink and filled a glass with water drinking down half of it before filling it again.

"Beca?" a drowsy Chloe asked as she made her way into the kitchen rubbing her eyes.

"Hey what are you doing up?" the brunette said putting down her glass and making her way over to the redhead.

"I woke up and you weren't there" she said through yawns "I was worried"

"You don't have to worry, I was just getting a glass of water, come on let's go back to bed" Beca said wrapping her arm around the woman's shoulder and steering her out of the kitchen as she flicked off the light with her other hand.

"Hmm ok bed sounds good" Chloe mumbled as she leaned her head on the small brunettes shoulder allowing her guide them back up the stairs "you feel sweaty" the redhead said through another yawn as she rubbed Beca's back feeling the cold wetness of the t-shirt underneath her hand.

"Wow you flatter me" Beca replied sarcastically lifting the covers back from the bed and letting the other woman climb in ahead of her. Chloe was asleep the second her head hit the pillow happily snuggled up to Beca and using her chest as a pillow, however the petite Dj lay there awake staring at the ceiling both wishing for sleep to come and dreading its arrival not wanting to relive the nightmare if it returned. She eventually dozed off with her arms wrapped securely around the sleeping Bella.

The next time the brunette awoke it was to soft kisses and gently nips to her neck and jaw while a hand traced random shapes on her abdomen. "mmm morning" the Dj said her voice husky with sleep. "Morning" Chloe whispered in her ear as she moved to straddle the still waking woman. Resuming her kissing of Beca's neck, her hands went to the bottom of the t-shirt the brunette had thrown on during the night and pushed it up to expose her bountiful chest. Moving her mouth down to take a nipple between her lips she felt the Dj rake her hands through her flaming locks and roll her hips beneath her. Continuing to lavish attention to the breasts beneath her Chloe moved her hands lower to the hem of Beca's sleeping shorts. Sliding her hands underneath the band & pushing them lower to allow the brunettes rapidly growing member to be free of the constraint. Wrapping one delicate hand around the hardening cock, Chloe gentle started to stroke it up and down, removing her mouth from one of Beca's nipples to watch the ecstasy role over her lovers face. Shimmying further down the petite woman's body she ran her tongue up the length of Beca's rock hard cock and slowly started to suck on the tip, gradually taking more and more of the Dj into her mouth.

"Holy fuckin shit Chlo" Beca gasped one hand going to clench red locks while the other gripped the sheets beside her. "Fuck me your mouth I uhhhh" the brunette struggled to voice how amazing it felt to have Chloe's mouth bobbing up and down her length as she sucked her off. As Chloe continued to take all of Beca into her mouth the Dj could feel the tension building in her lower abdomen, she could feel the pleasure building and building but before she could find her release she felt the absence of Chloe's mouth and looked up to see the redhead sit up and pull her red mane away from her face before moving up Beca's body and lowering herself and burying the brunettes cock within her.

"Have I told you how good you feel inside me?" Chloe husked into Beca's ear before she captured the brunettes lips with her own and started to grind her hips causing a delicious amount of friction for the pair. The Djs hands went to the red heads hips helping her maintain the rhythm before she tore her lips away from the goddess currently riding her; "have I told you how good it feels to be inside you?" Beca returned "its seriously the best feeling in the world…I could happily spend the rest of my life buried within you" at those words Chloe picked up her pace sliding up and down Beca's length while the brunette powerfully thrusted from underneath. It wasn't long before Chloe's walls started to tighten around Beca's cock "Chlo your gonna make me-"

"Cum with me" the red growled as she hungrily kissed the DJ slamming herself down a few more time before their orgasms ripped through their bodies both swallowing the others screams of pleasure. As they both came down from their high breathing hard Chloe slide her body off of her lovers and lay down beside her casually wrapping her arm around Beca's mid-section.

"What a way to wake up" the music producer said turning her head to place a light kiss on the teachers forehead "that was…you are…I have no words for how good that was"

"hmmm your not bad yourself DJ" Chloe said looking up at Beca and smiling.

"I don't want to leave" the brunette admitted quietly tightening her arms around Chloe.

"Me neither…I don't want this to be it between us"

"You don't?" she asked surprised, never entertaining the thought that the gorgeous woman in her arms would want to take this further.

"You do?" the redhead asked sitting up and looking back at the Dj.

"No I don't, I just didn't want to assume or hope for more in case this was all there was" Beca said honestly.

"I want more with you Beca. More than one night and one morning, I think we could really have something here and I want to see where that could go"

"Me too, I want that too, I want that with you" the brunette said with a genuine smile lighting up her face.

"So where to from here? I could come up to LA in the term break or your more than welcome to come down to Providence"

"Umm well I have some leave owing to me, so once I finish up the album I'm working on which should only take a couple of weeks, I will be free to come to you. I'll organise the details when like flights and accommodation and everything when I get back to LA"

"Beca you don't need to organise accommodation, I want you to stay with me" Chloe said smiling down at the brunette, thoughts of spending more than just a weekend together running rampant through her head. "How much time do you think you will be able to get off?"

"hmm considering I have been with the label for 8 years and never taken a day off probably as much time as I want, but how about I start with a month, what do you think?"

"I think that sounds perfect" the red head said leaning down to kiss the brunettes lips softly.

Saying goodbye to the Bella's was an emotional affair for Beca considering she was the first to leave. But as the petite brunette made the rounds hugging each one of her former team mates she felt for the first time in years what it meant to be happy and to have people in her life that cared. Saying goodbye to Chloe though was an entirely different matter. Although she swore she wouldn't cry she couldn't help but feel the tears well up as she watched the redhead grow smaller as the cab pulled away from the curb. But the beeping of her phone distracted her and as she looked down in her lap she saw the new message notification.

 ** _Chloe: I'm already counting down the minutes until I see you again xo_**

 ** _Beca: That makes two of us…I'll call you when I get back to LA x_**

Beca smiled to herself as she pocketed the device and leaning her head back exhaled deeply looking forward to what lay ahead.

As Beca's cab faded away in the distance Chloe couldn't help but already feel the absence of the sarcastic Dj. Sighing she turned to see Aubrey waiting for her on the porch.

"So you and the hobbit huh?" The blonde asked with a smile

"So you and the hunter huh?" The redhead returned also smiling at her life long friend

"Who would of thought a Bella's reunion would be so good for our love lives?"

Chloe laughed "definitely not me, to be honest I didn't even think Beca would come let alone-"

"Cum?"

"Bre!" Chloe said slapping the taller woman's shoulder and laughing. "As I was saying I didn't think she would even show up, not with how she left 10 years ago"

"About that" Aubrey said taking a seat on the porch swing and patting the spot next to her silently asking Chloe to sit. "Did she mention anything about that?

"Ha come on Bre you know Beca she never willingly opens up, but she definitely let down some of her walls this weekend, I've never felt closer to her and its not because of sex, which was mind-blowing by the way. But I really feel like she was finally letting me in, letting me see all of her not just the bravado she shows the rest of the world."

"That's great Chlo, I'm happy for you I really am-"

"Why do I sense a but?"

Aubrey smiled "But I don't want to see you get hurt and its pretty obvious to me that Beca is still carrying around some demons. What happened yesterday at the bar Chlo, that wasn't a normal reaction to have and don't try and tell me she wasn't feeling well. She was scared it was written all over her face"

"I know Bre, I do. The first night we were here I woke up to her screaming in the middle of the night, she wouldn't tell me what the nightmare was about but she was scared then too. In fact last night I woke up and found her in the kitchen, I didn't think anything of it cause I was half asleep but I'm pretty sure she had had another bad dream, her t-shirt was soaked"

"What are you going to do?"

"What can I do? I can force her to open up to me, we both know that doesn't work with her. All I can do is be there for her and hope she will trust me enough to confide. She's gonna come down and spend a month with me in a few weeks so I guess we will see where that leads us" Chloe said looking across at her friend smiling. "I'm so excited Bre, god I feel like I'm 21 again"

"Ha and by the sounds I heard this morning you have the stamina of a 21 year old" at that both woman collapsed against each other in a fit a giggles. Enjoying this moment together before they had to leave the Bella's and this house once again.


	11. Chapter 11

Over the next few weeks Beca and Chloe found themselves texting each other daily and trying to keep busy so as to make the time pass quickly. The music producer was consumed with trying to finish off the album she was currently working on and the school teacher was busy with grading and lesson plans. Chloe wanted to get as much work done as she could before Beca arrived so she didn't have to bring any home with her while she had her girlfriend? staying with her. Was Beca her girlfriend? They had never discussed relationship status nor how a relationship would even work considering the miles between them. The redhead knew one thing for sure, she definitely wanted a relationship with the Dj but did she want a long distance one? She guessed that would be one of the things that they could talk about when Beca arrived.

 ** _Beca: So I'm about to board a plane to go see this sexy redhead…do you think I should bring her anything?_**

 ** _Chloe: Sexy redhead huh? Who is this woman? Maybe I should met her ; )_**

 ** _Beca: hmmm I don't think so….i never was very good at sharing_**

 ** _Chloe: Good to know and no you don't need to bring anything…just hurry up and get here_**

 ** _Beca: Someone's eager! ; )_**

 ** _Chloe: Go board your plane already Mitchell_**

 ** _Beca: Yes Ma'am._**

Chloe smiled as she put her phone down and went back to grading the papers in front of her. "You've been texting the Hobbit" Aubrey said appearing from the hallway obviously she had let herself in.

"How can you tell?" the redhead replied only glancing up before concentrating on the paper in front of her again.

"Because it's the same smile I get when Stacy texts me" the blonde said honestly going to one of the cupboards and pulling out two wine glasses before grabbing a bottle of wine out of the fridge and taking a seat at the table with Chloe and pouring each of them a generous helping.

"How is Stacy?" Chloe asked clinking her glass against Aubrey's and drinking a mouthful.

"She's amazing, it's completely infuriating" the blonde said taking a sip and reveling in the taste of the crisp cold wine.

"Do you want to explain that?" the redhead asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know Chlo, it just…" pausing to take another sip and gather her thoughts before continuing "she totally gets me, she challenges me, she lets me take control but also takes it from me, she's absolutely incredible in bed and she's drop dead gorgeous" Aubrey huffed out before resting her head on the table causing the teacher to laugh and put aside her grading.

"And the problem is?"

"and the problem is she lives 3000 miles away! Why is it when I finally find someone that I like who likes me back they have to live on the other side of the country?"

"I don't know hun but I know how you feel. As excited as I am for Beca to get here I'm worried about what will happen when she leaves. Do we try to do a long distance thing? Because I don't know that I'm built for that kinda relationship"

"Exactly… oh why is life so hard. I thought we were past all this crap, I was content to just get a dog and give up on romance." Aubrey said picking up her wine glass again and taking a sip "so when does the hobbit get here?"

Giving the blonde a playful glare "how many times do I have to tell you not to call her that?"

Waving her hand Aubrey dismissed Chloe's reprimand "you know I say it with love"

"Hmm I don't know if Beca would see it that way but anyway her plane arrives first thing tomorrow morning" redhead smiled, just thinking and talking about the petite brunette always brought a smile to her face "I'm so excited to see her, I can't believe it's been almost a month since the reunion"

"Yeah I know what you mean. Do you know if Beca and Stacy have been in contact since the reunion?" Aubrey asked.

"Umm I'm not really sure, if they have Beca hasn't mentioned it to me, I think she still struggles with the whole opening up thing but I think it would be nice if they could hang out. I think Beca needs people in her life other than me"

"What do you mean other than you? What about her friends?"

"Ok I didn't tell you this but she doesn't have any friends or anyone in her life really. She has her work and that's about it. Look at her facebook page there's only the Bella's and few other people from Barden on there. She's never even been in a relationship before Bre. Her life has been so lonely it's heartbreaking"

"Wow I had no idea, I mean I know she closed off and everything but this is on a whole other level. Why is she like that?" Aubrey wondered.

"I think she thinks it's easier to have no one than to have someone and lose them" the redhead said finishing off the last of her wine.

"There's got to be more to it than that surely?"

"I don't know Bre, its like I'm getting to know Beca all over again. In some ways she is exactly the same as the girl I knew in college and in other's it's like she is a total stranger"

"hmmphf" Aubrey replied letting all that Chloe had said sink in. After a few moments she looked back over at Chloe "so since I'm about to lose you to the alt girl for the next month" the blonde said winking at her counterpart "how bout we take this bottle to the couch, order some thai and watch some crappy reality TV?"

Chloe smiled "you have yourself a deal Ms Posen, why don't you order the food and get settled while I finish up here?"

"Done" Aubrey said picking up the bottle of wine and the glasses and making her way through to the lounge room.

The flight from LA was fairly un-eventful for Beca. She spent most of her time finishing off some mixes and writing new lyrics. She avoided sleep after the embarrassment of her last flight of being woken up from a nightmare with the whole cabin staring at her, which was an experience she did not need to repeat. Saving her latest file she looked at the time, they would be landing in about an hour. One hour until crystal blue eyes and flaming red locks. One hour until she felt the comfort of another person's arms around her. Beca could admit to herself how excited she was to see the redhead. The past three and a bit weeks had felt like a lifetime to Beca, never in a million years would she have guessed that after spending only two days with Chloe that to go back to her life without the bubbly redhead would be so damn hard. Of course she had texted her constantly and even called a few times just because she needed to hear her voice but Beca never would of thought it would be that hard to be alone again. Not considering she had spent the last ten years alone and had been totally fine. It made her worry for what would happen after her month with Chloe. Would they continue whatever this was long distance? Or would they fade from each other's lives again? Beca knew she definitely didn't want to not have the redhead in her life but in the same breathe she also didn't know how to be in a relationship let alone a long distance one. And from everything she had heard they don't work anyway so why bother trying? Because Chloe, Chloe was worth trying anything, Beca knew this so she made a promise to herself to talk to Chloe about the whole relationship thing and be open to whatever was to come of it.

As the captain's voice came over the loud speaking announcing they were beginning their descent Beca packed up her laptop and slide it under her seat before slipping her head phones over her ears and losing herself in the music. She watched the ground get closer and closer from her seat next to the window and felt her excitement grow knowing Chloe was that much closer to her.

With bags in hand Beca made her way through the airport keeping an eye out for red hair and a 100 watt smile, but as she looked around she couldn't find anyone matching that description.

"Looking for someone Dj?" Beca heard from behind her, she turned around to see Chloe standing there in light blue jeans, a zip up hoody and a slouch beanie and Beca swore she had never seen anyone so beautiful in all her life.

"Chloe" the brunette said taking a step towards the other woman.

"Hey Becs" Chloe said before rushing to embrace the Dj and nearly bowling her over in the process. Beca put her bags down before wrapping her arms around the slender woman in a bruising hug. She pulled back after a few moments to look into the redheads cerulean eyes before leaning forward and kissing her lips softly but Chloe had other ideas quickly deepening the kiss before Beca could pull away. Finally breaking for air Chloe gave Beca one of her dazzling smiles before picking up one of the brunettes bags.

"Come on Dj, let me take you home"


	12. Chapter 12

Once they had made it back to Chloe's house the redhead gave the brunette a quick tour of the two bedroom townhouse. Stopping at the master bedroom so Beca could deposit her bags.

"I cleared a couple of the drawers and some closet space for you" Chloe said as she opened one of the drawers and the closet doors so Beca could see.

"Thanks Chlo you didn't need to do that"

"Well we can't have you living out of a suitcase for a month now can we" Chloe beamed at Beca. "Did you want to unpack now? Or do you want some coffee?"

"Definitely coffee" Beca smirked "than a shower and maybe I'll unpack later" the red head laughed at the brunettes antics.

"Coffee it is, come on" Chloe said as she led the way back through the house and Beca couldn't help but follow enjoying the view that the red heads very tight jeans were affording her.

As they sat down at the kitchen counter coffee mugs in hand an unusual silence fell over them, not liking the awkwardness or the silence Chloe spoke up.

"So…"

"So…here we are"

"I'm glad you're here Becs"

"Me too" the brunette said looking up from the coffee cup she had been studying and smiling at the woman in front of her. "it's good to see you, I uh I missed you these past weeks" Beca admitted shyly.

"I missed you to" Chloe said reaching across the counter and taking Beca's hand within her own. "I'm really excited about you being here, I can't wait to learn everything there is to know about you Beca Mitchell" the redhead once again beamed at her counterpart.

"And here I was thinking we were just gonna hump like rabbits for a month" the Dj deflected suddenly feeling very aware of how close Chloe will be to her for the next month and wondering if she was actually ready to have someone in her life. Not just her life but her day to day life, Beca had avoided this exact situation for the past ten years for a reason. Had she made a mistake flying out here and letting Chloe peak behind some of her walls? It's not like she could just up and leave now she had committed to this, she had-

"Ohh I was definitely planning on that Mitchell" Chloe said breaking the brunette from her thoughts with her flirtatious comment and a salacious wink. Beca could feel the heat rising in her cheeks just from the look Chloe was giving her, it was mixture of lust and adoration and Beca just didn't know quite how to deal with it. Clearing her throat so as to buy her another few seconds of time to compose herself Beca mumbled "good, that's good" before looking away and rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

"Hmm it is good" the red head purred still not looking away from the beautiful brunette woman in front of her. The Dj picked up her coffee cup in the hope that the hot liquid would help her now suddenly dry mouth only to find her coffee cup empty, looking at the bottom of the mug feeling somewhat betrayed by the lack of beverage she huffed and placed the cup back on the counter.

"Umm if its ok with you I might grab a shower, I need to wash the plane off me" Beca said as she stood and moved to put her cup in the sink, suddenly feeling the need to create some distance between her and Chloe.

"Yeah of course it is, there's an en-suite in the bedroom with a towel and everything for you" Chloe said also rising to put her cup in the sink. "I'll be in the living room when your done ok?"

"Yep, see you soon" Beca said as she backed out of the kitchen waving awkwardly, turning on her heel and making her way towards the bedroom. Seeing her suitcase on the floor she figured she might as well un-pack some of it to buy herself some more time. The Dj couldn't put her finger on her sudden hesitance to be around Chloe. She enjoyed the redheads company, in fact when she was still in LA she craved it, counting the minutes between each text message or email exchange. So why now that she was finally with the woman that she had been craving was she creating distance. Was she just pushing Chloe away because she didn't know how to let her in? She had let her in when they were in Barden, what had changed? Was Barden easier because she knew that it was only a two day stint? The safety of her secluded life just around the corner, something to escape back to. Maybe that was it. Beca knew that being with Chloe for a whole month could be dangerous for her, Chloe was bound to get close. Bound to learn things about Beca, things Beca didn't want learnt. Bound to find out that the nightmares Beca had strived to push away for years had returned at full force. How was the Dj going to explain that? She couldn't avoid sleep for a month; she didn't sleep on the plan ride over and was already feeling the effects. Maybe if she stayed up all night she could sleep while Chloe was at work, but what about the weekends?

Feeling frustrated with herself Beca shoved the last of her clothes into a drawer before putting her suitcase in the corner of the room and making her way into the bathroom. Turning on the shower and adjusting the temperature she undressed and stepped under the steady flow of hot shower. Feeling her body start to relax from the water cascading down her back she allowed a moan of satisfaction to slip through her lips. Maybe she could just hide in the shower for the next month? Smiling at the ridiculousness of her brain Beca shook her head at herself and started to shampoo her hair trying to clear her brain of the negative. Instead focusing on the positives and reminding herself that she was here with Chloe Beale and as much as there were so many parts of herself she wanted to keep hidden from the redhead she couldn't deny that she had missed this woman. She wanted this woman in her life. So she would try.

Finishing off her shower Beca stepped onto the bath mat and dried herself off before throwing on a pair of sweat pants and a tank forgoing drying her hair instead just running a brush through it to get rid of any tangles. Hanging her towel back up she turned around intent on locating the red head in the living room.

Pausing in the doorway to the living room Beca took a moment to admire the redhead sitting cross legged on the couch, hair up in a messy bun with a pen sticking out, glasses perched on her noise and a confused look on her face. Chloe Beale was quite simple absolutely stunning and the sight of her took away Beca's breath away. All the thoughts that had been fighting for attention inside her mind, all her fears and worry were temporarily disarmed by one look at this beautiful woman. Shaking herself free from her Chloe induced stupor Beca made her way into the living room.

"Watcha reading?" the brunette asked taking a seat on the other end of the couch Chloe was currently occupying. Chloe looked up taking in the fresh faced Beca that took a seat near her, thinking to herself not for the first time just how god damned hot the Dj was when she wasn't even trying.

"Uhh just kids papers for work" Chloe said putting aside the paper work and turning to face Beca.

"How was your shower?"

"Oh my god, amazing. I seriously considered living in there for the next month"

Smiling the red head replied "I'm glad you enjoyed it, you were gone for ages I was almost going to send in a search party"

Beca looked down suddenly feeling shy but also curious as to what would of happened if Chloe had come looking for her. "Yeah sorry about that, I decided to un-pack before I had a shower, figured there was no point putting it off"

"Oh don't apologies Becs it's fine, so what do you want to do now? We can go out for some lunch or I can head to the shops for supplies and we can eat here?"

Before Beca could voice her opinion she let out a massive yawn quickly covering her face in embarrassment. Chloe laughed at Beca's obvious embarrassment. "Or you can have a nap? I'm guessing you didn't sleep much on the flight over?" the redhead questioned.

"Sorry again" Beca flushed "and no I didn't, I was mixing and writing the whole flight over" she said sheepishly.

"Well how bout this Dj, I tuck you into bed for a nap while I go down the street to restock the pantry, than once your well rested we can have a late lunch?" Chloe said smiling at the adorable woman in front of her.

"I'm fine really I can come to the sh-oooo-ps with you" Beca said yawning her way through the word shops.

"Beca nap its fine, plus you might need the energy later" the red head said standing and winking before taking Beca's hand and leading her back into the master bedroom. Dropping Beca's hand once inside the room Chloe moved to pull back the covers and patted the sheet looking up at Beca.

"Fine I'll nap" the brunette huffed "but only because now you have pulled the bed down I wouldn't want to offend you" she said with as much aloofness as she could manage.

"Uh huh" the red head said as she tucked the covers in around Beca's small frame "sweet dreams DJ" she husked into the small woman's ear before placing a soft kiss on her cheek and sauntering out of the bed room, leaving a very red and flustered Beca behind her.


	13. Chapter 13

Chloe hummed to herself as she skipped around her kitchen putting away the various groceries she had bought. Sure she may have gone a little over board but she wanted Beca to feel at home and wasn't sure what she usually ate. Chloe remembered well how the Beca of ten years ago could survive for days on end on only pop tarts, taco bell and red bull but considering it had in fact been ten years surely Beca's tastes had matured. But just in case they hadn't Chloe had stocked up on the pop tarts and red bull. Smiling as she hummed to herself as she put the last of the items into the cupboard before a muffled noise made her pause. Straining her ears she heard what sounded like groans of pain coming from the bedroom. Cautiously making her way down the hall the noises slowly increasing in volume the closer she got to the bedroom. Pausing in front of the door she placed her face sideways to the door in the hope of hearing better. Groans & Beca's voice sounding strained was all Chloe could hear, but she could make out the words "no" & "stop". Quietly opening the bedroom door the red head poked her head around the door to see the small brunette tossing & turning on the bed, her face scrunched up in pain as she repeated her mantra of "stop…no". Opening the door fully the red head made her way into the room and approached the bed. Sitting on the side of the bed Chloe reached out a hand towards Beca's shoulder and lightly shook it.

"Beca" she called softly not wanting to startle the brunette awake. "Beca honey wake up, your dreaming". Not getting a response form the still dreaming Dj she got a bit more forceful and raised her voice. "Beca…Beca its me Chloe, I need you to wake up for me ok?" why she was asking the brunettes permission when she was clearly not conscious to give it Chloe would never know. Just as she was about to try again Beca sat bolt upright in bed, eyes wide and breathing hard. Taking a few moments to get her bearings Beca looked around the room before her eyes landed on those of a concerned red head.

"Chlo…hey…uhh what are you doing in here? You startled me" Beca said still trying to get her breathing under control.

"I could hear you from the kitchen, you were having another nightmare" Chloe said voice full of concern.

"Was i?" the Dj replied running here shaking hands through her hair before moving the covers off her so she could get up, making her way towards the bathroom so she could splash some cold water on her face.

"Come on Becs you and I both know you were having a nightmare and its not the first one either. What going on?" the red head questioned turning on the bed to watch the brunette.

"It's nothing Chlo really, sometimes I just don't sleep to good" Beca replied keeping her back to the other woman so she wouldn't have to look into those gorgeous blue eyes while she lied her arse off.

"I don't believe you Beca"

"Whoa full name, watch out" the brunette said trying to lighten the mood and finally turning around with a convincing smirk adorning her face. Chloe smiled reluctantly at the difficult woman dropping her head and shaking it as she rose from the bed and made her way over to Beca who was leaning against the sink in the bathroom. Placing one hand on either side of Beca on the sink the red head looked deep into the brunette's eyes trying to see the truth Beca was hiding.

"Beca I want you to be able to talk to me, I know something's up and you can keep denying it all you want. And you can keep trying to keep me at arm's length but that's not going to stop me caring about you. And its not going to stop me asking if your ok. But I'm a patient person Beca Mitchell, I can wait. I have waited ten years to have you back in my life, what's a little more waiting" Chloe said with all the sincerity she could holding eye contact so Beca could see as well as hear the truth in her words. And Beca was completely flawed, speechless and stunned; the Dj had no idea how to process what the red head had told her. No way to understand the level of care and understanding that she had been shown to her. Not when she had done nothing to earn such compassion. How did she respond to this? How could she show Chloe how much everything she had said meant? Unable to form the words to express to the red head how she was feeling her body took over and acted on instinct, taking hold of Chloe's face between both hands and surging forward, kissing the woman in front of her with everything she had. Trying to pour all the emotions she was feeling into the kiss in the hope that Chloe would understand what she couldn't yet say. It took the redhead a moment but then she was kissing Beca back with just as much emotion and passion. Beca immediately deepened the kiss and moved her hands from Chloe's face, ran them down her arms before wrapping them around her slender frame and pulling her body flush against her own. Suddenly feeling like the red head just wasn't close enough, the Dj needed more quickly flipping their positions so she had Chloe against the sink and she all but ripped off the red heads top before reattaching their lips. Letting her hands roam the newly exposed skin. Moving her mouth from Chloe's she trailed a burning path down the redheads slender neck and jaw before making her way lower and nipping at a nipple still encased in a lace bra. The brunette's hand snapped the bra clip at Chloe's back forcing her to move her head back slightly so she could remove the offending garment. "Oh god Beca" Chloe moaned feeling the DJ's mouth wrap around her nipple sucking and nibbling at the nub. Beca's hands were running up and down the toned legs of Chloe Beale before she gripped her arse and then the redhead was being lifted, Chloe quickly wrapped her legs around the surprisingly strong Dj and allowed herself to be carried from the bathroom into the bedroom. Making her way towards the bed Beca lowered the redhead onto her back before moving her hands towards the hem of Chloe's jeans. Chloe's hands went straight to Beca's tank top and pulled on it indicating to the brunette she wanted it off, the Dj complied by raising her arms and allowing the other woman to complete the removal. Once free of her top Beca went back to her task of removing the red heads jeans and what started as a hurried lustful act turned slower as the jeans were stripped off of the redheads legs. Dropping the jeans to the floor Beca looked down at the woman sprawled on the bed, her breath hitching at the beauty of this woman lying naked before.

"God your gorgeous Chloe" Beca said quietly as crawled her way up the redheads toned body. Taking Chloe's mouth against hers once again she poured all her feelings that she couldn't name or admit to into that kiss. She let her tongue trace Chloe's languidly while her hands attempted to trace every dip and curve of the body beneath her. Wanting not only to feel the red heads skin but also to map it and commit it to memory, never wanting to forget this moment. Chloe's arms were wrapped tightly around Beca's neck holding her body close, but wanting it closer, as she moved her arms lower dragging her fingernails down the brunette's pale back Beca broke their kiss to gasp in pleasure filled pain. Locking eyes with each other they both experienced one fleeting moment of complete understanding of the other's soul before an uncontrolled roll of Beca's hips broke the spell. Chloe reached down between their bodies to the hem of brunette's sweat pants to push them down and set Beca's throbbing member free. Shrugging herself free of the last item of clothing Beca rubbed the tip of her cock between Chloe's dripping folds before slowly easing herself inside of the tight redhead. Gasping the red head dug her nails deeper into Beca's shoulders feeling herself adjust around the Dj's girth. Watching Chloe closely Beca was completely enamoured, this woman was too beautiful for words which was lucky because Beca didn't have any words, all she had was a smile and a look of total adoration for the woman beneath her. Starting slow she dragged herself in and out of Chloe, loving how the redhead's heat would completely swallow her length before she pulled herself out only to bury herself back inside once again. Little pants and moans were the only sound filling the bedroom as the two women moved together as one. Chloe leaned up to capture Beca's lips with her own, needing to feel the brunette not only inside her but inside her mouth as well. What started slow and shallow soon progressed to long steady paced thrusts as their lust for each other boiled over. Before long Beca was impaling Chloe with fast and deep thrusts driving them both towards their impending climaxes. The red head tore her lips from the woman on top of her in favour of much needed oxygen, breathing hard and feeling the pressure building in her lower abdomen she knew it wouldn't be long before she came "Becs" she pleaded while panting "I know Chlo" Beca said, stormy eyes locked onto crystal blue, breaths synchronised and everything faded to nothing as both woman felt their orgasms powerfully rip through their bodies. Beca continued moving within Chloes tight wet walls helping them both ride out the rippling jolts of pleasure from their climax before collapsing on top of the redhead gasping for breath.

Beca slowly dragged herself free of the amazing prison between Chloe's legs, so she could lie next to redhead. Gathering the slender woman into her arms Beca placed a soft loving kiss on top of Chloe's head, breathing her scent in deeply and committing it to memory. In this moment Beca felt complete, she felt safe, she felt loved. All this gave her the courage to finally speak-

"It was my last night at the station and I had just handed back the keys. I was feeling so content with the Barden chapter of my life coming to an end and thought I would toast the station and my future with a drink at Hektor's. It was pretty quiet in there for a Thursday and Daz was giving me drinks on the house, I was gonna text you and tell you to come down but decided I would just go back to the Bella's house." Chloe listened intently as Beca finally opened herself up, not daring to look up the other woman in case she broke the spell instead she traced patterns on the firm abdomen of woman she had just made love to.

"I was leaving Hektor's when Daz called out to me from the alley way, he was having a smoko break so I went up to him to say bye and thanks for the drinks and everything. Just as I was turning to leave he grabbed my arm and told me he did want me to leave before he gave me something. Then he kissed me. I tried to push him off and tell him no, that I didn't want that but he just said I was playing hard to get. He pinned me against the wall of the alley, I could feel those bricks scratching me from behind. I kept trying to push him off but I wasn't strong enough. He kept putting his mouth on mine and I couldn't push him off. That's when he started moving his hands over me. He cupped my crotch and I knew he felt it. He was like 'what the fuck is that?' and I was begging him to let me go. But he undid my jeans and forced his hand down there, he felt me, all of me and he just lost it. He slammed by head into the wall and I couldn't fight him off. I was barely winning the fight to stay conscious. He started calling me a freak and hitting me, somehow I ended up on the ground, maybe I tripped I'm not sure. And then he was on me punching and kicking. I couldn't escape" Beca took a deep breath surprised she hadn't broken down in tears finally admitting something that had remained dormant for the past 10 years. Instead she had told her story with a cold indifference like it had happened to someone else.

"That's what I dream about" Beca said before she uncoiled her arms from around Chloe, rose from the bed, threw on some clothes and walked out of the bedroom. Leaving a stunned Chloe staring after her.


End file.
